


safe where the heart is

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #twd #caryl, F/M, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been rewritting this fic all day, I'm going to pick it up again. </p><p>Daryl and his twin sister Danielle, Merle is still alive, Andrea probably also, set after too far gone, Beth is 'gone'. Shane's alive and so is Sophia, hell lets make them all live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was as high in the tree as possible scanning the area with binoculars for any problems. So far she could see three major problems of which she didn't know how they were going to deal with it.

The first problem was that there was a black man, a lady and a baby walking towards terminus on the tracks. The second problem was as she scanned back down the tracks was that she could see the Claimers about 3 miles behind them, they looked like they had picked up a extra member since they last took a couple of their members out. The third problem had her heart racing.

She watched him running down the road, crossbow bouncing on his back, sweat dripping, he finally stopped running and crumbled to the ground where he come to a cross roads about one mile from where she was, but not far from where the Claimers were going to come upon him. His hair was longer, his tattoo was visible, his heart was pounding, she could feel the blood rushing around her ears. He looked defeated, sad, and alone. She hadn't seen him since the turn, she knew he was alive, He had been hunting when the world went to shit and it was impossible for people to get back together. 50 miles could have been 500 miles since the turn.

'Get up, get up!' she whispered, he crawled onto his knees and looked around. Looking in the general direction she was in, there was no way he could see her. He gave a slight nod as he tried to get to his feet.

'Move, move, move, hide! Hide fast' she whispered, he stood up quickly and stumbled quickly to the nearby bushes and crouched down and hid.

'Stay there no matter what, calm your shit' she said as she kept watching, signalling to her group members down below that they were soon heading out, using her fingers and eyes to communicate.

The claimers were moving slowly past near where he was hiding, pushing and shoving another badly beaten man with them. He was stumbling along with every shove and push. How he was standing she don't know, how he was moving she don't know. How on earth did he end up with a group like that. Even with the badly bruised face she could see that it was Merle. An older Merle who she hadn't seen for over 5 years, but it was still Merle.

'Don't move, stay hidden, wait! ' she kept whispering, she could see he was ready to pounce on the men on the train track. 'Wait for me, just wait! You can't do it alone' a slight nod as he calmed down slightly rocking on his heels looking around.

She scrambled down the tree and looked around the group. 'There's a women, man and baby about 3 mile ahead on the tracks, we need to get to them before the claimers do they about about 3 miles behind, we need to split up, there's a injured man with the claimers, lets get the 3 up to a safe house off track, and some of us with track the claimers'

Everyone pulled on their gear to move out, she checked her swords strapped to her back, her knife at her hip, her knife strapped to her leg. She  looked around at her band of women, they were mainly a women only group, mainly because they hadn't come across any good men. They found one small group of three with one male, the male they had left with some of our group to recover from an attack, a gun shot through his shoulder. They all looked like different versions of Zena the warrior princess, Knives, swords, axes, strapped to them. They could defend ourselves.

'Safe house 4?' one of the newcomers asked.

'Yeah Sasha, then you can see Bob!' she winked knowing they were a thing. 

'What if they won't come?' the other new comer asked.

'Tell them what we told you, they eat people at Terminus. They don't have to come with you but tell them they need to get off the tracks and hide, the claimers will rape and kill that women. Murder that baby. Maggie do your best, get them off the track get them off fast even if you have to hold a gun to their head. You all need to run and move quickly and quietly through the bush' she looked at the group of around 10 women moving fast through the bush towards their target. They were quiet no talking, they knew lives depended on them being quiet and strong.

It was time consuming tracking people and getting them off the tracks that led to Terminus. They come across small groups every week following the signs. Every week they took the signs down the next they were up again. They  did what they could to ask them to come with them, but it was a world without trust any more, sometimes they managed to get them off the tracks other times they ended up rescuing them by trading goods for people in a barter system. What a way to live their lives.

She looked at the group of women left. 5 of them including her sister inlaw Holly, her 16 year old nephew Cameron two friends Justine and Gayle that she could depend her life on, that she had met since the world had turned into a shit hole.

' _What the fuck you doin'! I ain't got all day!_ ' came shouting through her head.

She laughted  _'Comin_ '' I muttered.

She looked at the group and said 'I saw Merle! I saw Daryl!' Holly's eyes opened and she squealed, her hand went to her mouth.

'Wait, The Claimers have him, we will get him back!' Tears come to her eyes.

'And Daryl, do they have Daryl?' Holly asked.

'Nope he's hiding in a bush,' she told him to hide and he's hiding. Lets go get him!'


	2. Chapter 2

They moved quietly and quickly through the woods heading down hill towards were Daryl was. Keeping their eyes and ears open for walkers and their enemies. They heard a crack and a moan Holly turned and plunged her knife through a walkers head. They stopped listened to see if he was alone of had friends. Nothing else. They moved down towards the tracks keeping in the bush moved quietly to meet up with Daryl.

There he was standing leaning against a tree with a dead walker at his feet looking in their direction as they came into his view.

'I can't believe it!' He bit out eyes wired, blue on her's, reflecting her's feelings. She raced to hug him, held him tight. She could hear his heart racing blood pounding through his body fast. He held held out and gave a low chuckle.

'Nice outfit' he said taking in my swords and knives.

'You like, I can get you one?' she told him.

'Nah she's good'. His gaze fell over the rest of her group. 'Holly, Cameron.............'

They came in at him for a rare hug, usually only he saved them for her, looks like he has been dropping his guard down something had made him more human.

'Uncle Daryl, wow look at that crossbow!' Cameron pointed it out.

'Wow Cameron your huge!' He looked over at them.

'Dija see, dija see Merle?' He asked them.

She nodded. 'I saw you and I saw him and if you had of stayed in sight you would have ended up like Merle, we will get him. We have been picking off members of that group for weeks, they are rapist and murders' He nodded hating that he couldn't save Merle yet.

'Come on we need to get somewhere safe, we are meeting others they are trying to get others off the track' she told him.

  
'There are more than just you five' Daryl asked her.

  
'Baby brother, there are more women than you would ever know what to do with' She teased him

  
'Don't fucken call me that, I'm like 8mins younger than you, I'm not interested in any women' Daryl mumbled, picking up his bow and following them.

  
'Still makes you the baby, now lets go see if the others have gotten the others off the track, and I don't care what way your swinging,' she winked at him. He huffed along behind her muttering that she was still a smart arse.

'Where are we meeting people?' Daryl asked them

  
'We have set up safe houses all over, so we never lose anyone' Holly said

  
'If we get over run we know where to go and where the others might be no sense running all over the bush'


	3. Chapter 3

People have always asked her how she could communicate with Daryl without him being close to hear, she don't know how to explain it. It happened once for the first time when she was little when her dad was raging on Daryl and Merle was trying to stop him. She had been playing out the back in the bushes behind their house and she could hear Daryl like he was next to her, 'Don't come in the house don't come in the house'. From then on they were linked, try and explain it she can't. Then try and explain dead people walking and eating and you can't.

She have always been able to tap into Daryl, know what he is thinking or feeling. He hasn't quite learnt how to block her, she blocked him mostly because she could control her emotions more than him, he bottles his up and doesn't let it out so it has to come somewhere, usually straight in her head. Quite often she had been woken with lustful thoughts of a women who's face she could see. A happiness that warmed her heart when she thought of it.

The past week it had been despair, rage, hate, anger, heart ache all raging through his head, to a point when she did say to him, 'Tell me where you are' .

'I don't know where I am, I'm running'. Which was the point where she climbed the tree to see what she could see. She saw more than she wanted, she saw a broken man, running. Its funny because she'd had been looking for Daryl for 2 years now, ever since she picked Shane up off the side of the road who was walking anywhere like a broken man.

That's when she knew kinda where Daryl and Merle were they were in the group Shane was in. A love affair gone wrong apparently, and he had left the group he was with before it went really bad. He had been on his own for over a month when he joined them. It had been a full six months before she took him as her lover.

Together with her sister inlaw, (Merles wife) and Nephew they continued to pick up strays here and there. They had picked up children who had been separated from their group, funny enough they had picked up one a few weeks back a 15 year old girl who Shane had laughed when he saw her saying that he had been hunting for her with the original group he was with. Sophia, from what she could understood had been picked up by a family running down a road from walkers. She had managed to keep herself alive by being a useful member of groups she was in.

Now they had Daryl safe now we needed to get Merle. Biting her lip she was trying to format a plan in her head, while walking back to the main camp.

People don't know that Merle actually has a heart of gold. Would do anything for his family and is a man of honour.

She still remembered that day 27years ago, her father,  had decided that he was going to try and rape her. She was fighting him for her life screaming for Daryl who at 13 tried his best to save her and was taking a beating for it as she was trying to climb out a window screaming for help. Merle for some reason had decided to stop by that day pulling up the drive seeing her climbing out the window, raced into the house pulling him off an unconscious Daryl and knocking him out with one punch. The police and ambulance came and took Daryl and her to the hospital. Merle moving from one bed to the other on the ward told them he would never leave them. Managed to get a lawyer through family court who could make it so they lived with Merle and not their father.

After they moved in with Merle, they bloomed like roses under the sun. They moved high schools and started fresh. With a better diet Daryl filled out, they both got educated both their lives were saved. Merle always says they saved him from going down a road of crime, she don't know she thought maybe they all saved each other.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked up to their safe house with its booby traps there were pits in the ground to catch walkers all the way around and then stakes for them to walk into, then there were the high fences, all they could do to keep the dead out. Falling into the pits they lost legs and arm's they were trapped easy to put down, then they lit a match burning them to get rid of them.

 

 

Dani whistled loudly, Shane popped his head up over the fence.

'Shane' gasped Daryl.

'Its ok he's helping us, he's good' she said

'Well well well. Hi Daryl, we have been looking for you' Shane didn't look surprised to see Daryl, Dani though he believed her this morning when he asked where she was going she had told him to get Daryl, the first time in a long time she felt like he was close and they  would find him. He had laughed when she had told told him they would be bringing him back today that he was close.

She gave him a look that told him not to doubt doubt her ever. Over the time with Dani he knew not to joke about Daryl, his heart was like her heart she knew when he was upset or moving or stressed or whatever.  100 miles has been like 1 000 miles since the turn.

'Take it easy' she said feeling Daryl breathing down her neck, his breathing hitched and she could feel the tension coming from him that he wanted to hit Shane.

'He just took off and left with no word' Daryl countered back.

'Well what did you expect, to stay and watch his lover and her husband? Let it go for now,  for me ok?' she asked him.

'hmmmmm ok'  _Yeah its really not ok._

They all moved quickly through the gate as a couple of walkers stumbled their way into one of the pits, Dani looked in to see taking one of the long sticks with a knife attached put them both down, them snapping away in the pits all day could attract some friends to the area.  Not many walkers come this way because they didn't seem to like the walk up the hill. They always had people watching out for any trouble and if any got past the traps they were quickly dealt with.

Some of the women and children called out greetings as everyone walked into the main area. The camp was an abandoned summer camp so there were heaps of strong log wood cabins and a huge general area for cooking and a hall and a shower block and best of all before the turn it had solar panels put in to save with running costs of the camp. It was a bonus for everyone because this safe house gave them power, running water out of the bore and plenty of beds, and lots of the kids could share beds etc.

They called them houses ther safe houses, they had similar safe house around the district all within a days walk incase one got over run they could get to another safe house that was set up with food water and clothes.

Holly and Cameron and Dani's other two friends wandered away as they could tell Daryl was struggling with everyone being close. He was looking around panic'd about what was going on. Finding his sister and thinking about his brother.

  
'Come eat, have a shower cos you stink then we will go steal Merle back!' Dani started dragging Daryl into the communal kitchen. Shane was tagging along behind them not talking for once but just quietly supporting her. Daryl was also poised to run as she could feel him becoming overwhelmed.

  
Dani looked him in the eye and told him through her thoughts that it was going to be ok. She moved the sword slightly on her back as it started digging into her. Daryl took off his crossbow and put it on the table. She indicated that he should wash his hands and then sit at the table. He went to the small sink washing the dirt off his hands. He needed more than a tiny little sink to clean up some more.

With him seated at the table she brought over a bowl of soup, best they had and soup was available all day for whoever needed it. It was easy to keep warm for new comers who may not have eaten for a while. Nothing to hard on their stomach. Veg's from the gardens they had them growing everywhere. Food was extremely important and they had enough food in store to last the all for a long time. Daryl just tipped the bowl and drank it without using the spoon, she took the bowl once he finished and refilled it and also brought him a glass of water. He looked and muttered his thanks.

Things were definitely not ok with Daryl at the moment. So many emotions and feeling and images racing through his head. Sitting this close it was hard to shut them all out.When she shut her eyes and could see flashes of screaming, running, hiding. While Daryl was finishing his soup Dani stood and walked over to Shane who was leaning on the door frame watching them. He reached out and put his arms around her. She could feel Daryls eyes on her back watching, glaring at Shane.

'You ok?' He asked. Dani leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder. There was something about Shane that she couldn't put her finger on something about him that made her know that she could ask him anything and he would do what he could, she trusted Shane completely , but at the moment the only thing that would help Daryl is the blue eyed lady and Merle.

'I'm ok, I knew we would find him especially after finding Maggie, Sasha and Bob' she whispered.

  
'Yeah I know Maggie was sure excited to see me' mumbled Shane in my ear.

  
'Maggie and Sasha were going to be here soon, they will help bring him back he thinks everyone is gone and its his fault................. BOB go get Bob, bring him here' Dan whispered.

Bob was found and he came walking in and sat at the table across from Daryl.

  
'Dude you going to eat all the soup, save me some' Bob said.

  
Daryl looked up and saw Bob just sitting there, and broke down and with a real hick in his voice 'I thought I was the only one left' a voice that made it hard for Dani to swallow as she watched her brother give into his emotions.

  
'Nah, I'm here, Sasha and Maggie too, they went on a hunting mission for you today, man you never told me you had a twin and she could talk to you with thoughts and words without you being there, that's some messed up shit' Bob grinned at Daryl.

  
'You seen anyone else?' Daryl asked.

  
'Nah man no one yet, its only been 10days though, I haven't seen Carol, everything happened so fast' Bob stated

  
Daryl hung his head not wanting to tell him that Carol wasn't at the prison when the strike happened.

  
'Did you get out with anyone?' Bob asked

  
'Yeah I was draggin' Beth with me but I lost her day three she just gone man, we were running from walkers she was ahead of me then she was just gone, her shit was just on the ground, saw a car tail lights ............................' Daryl said.

  
'Man though you stink how about I show you where the showers are and we burn your underwear' Bob stood and put his hand under Daryl's arm to help lift him up off the chair. Daryl allowed him to lead him out the kitchen door, Bob pointed him in the direction of where the showers were.

'mmmmm goin' shower then we go find Merle?' Daryl asked

  
'Yes, we need to wait till the other group comes back though, we are going to take Shane and a few others with us' His twin told him, 'We need to be smart about this, we can't just go charging in to this group.

  
Daryl nodded and followed Bob to the showers.

  
'Stay in there till I come over with some new clothes we don't want your naked arse running all over camp scaring everyone ok,' she called after them. Dani could feel some relief coming from Daryl as he went into the shower block. He was talking with Bob what happened after the prison fell and what had happened until now.

 

Dani walked through the kitchen to the dinning hall to the room at the back where there was clothes like a mini clothes shop. All brand new clothes, some labels she never would even been able to afford. She selected Daryl some undies, pants, tee shirt and a shirt socks hmmmmmm shoes, she picked up a pair in his size he could either keep his own or wear new ones. She stood there thinking she should really just cut the sleeves off these now. She grabbed a bar of soap, shampoo, deodorant and a razor, then walked over to the shower room and walked in. She could see Daryl's feet sticking out from under the door.

Dani called out a greeting, 'Here, soap USE IT, and the rest of it. I'm going to set the rest of your clothes out here ok, I take it your keeping the vest considering you have had it for like 15years now, the rest I can burn right?' 

'yep' came his reply.

  
'I forgot a towel I will get one ok'  she threw the soap over the top of the shower along with the mini bottles of shampoo, she heard swearing coming from inside the shower, she smiled to herself the whole way back to get him his towel.

  
She was coming out with a towel when Shane whistled Dani looked up and he called, 'We got newcomers coming in, Maggies got her hands on a baby, she's looking pretty excited about it, Sasha is dragging some poor black dude like her life depends on it' she laughed and held up the towel, she decided to wait a little bit let Daryl soak in the shower a bit and greeting the newcomers first.

Shane opened the gates and called welcomes.

'Hey Carol!' called Shane. 

Dani wondered if there was anyone out there that Shane doesn't know or hasn't met.  She walked forward with Daryl's towel still in her hands ahd come face to face with the women who has been haunting her dreams. She duck my head and mumble a greeting, her heart rate increasing and blood starts to pound through her head. She's the one, the one he loves. Oh My God he thought he lost her.

She's starring at me like she seen a ghost or something, she smiled at the man who is introduced at Tyreese, Sasha's brother, no wonder they came so willing, they were part of the group with Daryl.

She looked at Carol and asked 'Are you hungry or need anything, I can see Maggie has the baby undercontrol,'

She looked at her and said, 'I actually need to go to the toilet, Maggie and Sasha and the rest of the group dragged us here so fast we couldn't stop for a wee break for two minutes,'

She smiled as a wee plan formed in her brain. 'Yeah we sure do, over there, feel free to take a shower if you want I can bring you some clothes and stuff over, what size are you?' she asked innocently. She seemed excited about having a shower, and nodded her head and told her.

'Ok just head in take your time there someone in one of the cubicles if you call out they will pass you the shampoo and soap, look can you also take this towel with you to give to them, I was just heading that way, save me a trip!'. Dani told her, Carol nodded her thanks and moved quickly away to the shower block.

'Someone will bring you a towel and clothes soon ok,' she called after her.

'I sure could use a shower too' Tyreese said.

  
'No, No you need to eat, lets go,' she dragged him in the opposite direction.

  
'That's sure is a cute little baby, who's baby is it' she could hear Shane asking Maggie.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was getting tired of standing under the shower, he looked around and the floor looked clean enough, better than he ever seen it, the water was running hot and waiting for a towel that never seemed to be coming. He had washed everything at least 6 times he was as clean as he was going to get. Daryl slid down the side of the wall leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

 

Its been so crazy today, he couldn't believe Dani had found him. She had been popping in and out of his head since the turn trying to find him, in the end they were just to far apart. 100 miles is a life time away since the turn. They just couldn't find each other then this morning there she was in his head. Calling out to him to hide, and when he had seen Merle he just wanted to kill all the men that had him. She kept him calm, she kept in his head he felt so bad for hiding but 6 men, but she told him they would have killed him. 

Head in his hands he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the past events. Losing Carol thanks to fucken Rick, losing the prison, losing everything, losing Beth, being left alone. The last thing he could have done for Hershal was keeping his kid alive and he fucked it up, lost her because he wasn't paying attention to her, switched off in his own head trying to find his sister.

Dani dragged him to the kitchen and he was eating soup when he looked up to see Bob sitting there. He, Maggie and Sasha made it out others might have too. Daryl groaned into his hands. He have no idea how he was going to find Carol.  Maybe if he could find a map he could make his way back to the prison and see if she had gone back there. It was all over whelming. First they were going to find those fuckers who had Merle then ..... his thoughts stopped as he heard footsteps coming into the shower rooms.

'About fucken time' Daryl called out trying to get to his feet, 'I'ma bout to fizzle up, I wasn't that dirty'. He laughed because he was freaken disgusting the shower had run brown, his clothes really needed to be burnt, Bob wasn't kidding.

'I got told to bring your towel and you had soap and shampoo?' a quiet voice floated over the door of the shower. As he  shambled to his feet nearly slipping on the soap he pulled the door open and looked into a surprised face of Carol. His hands went across the front of him to hide himself from her.

She looked at Daryl shocked and he just looked at her like he was seeing things, tears coming into his eyes and her's, what the fuck is with all this crying stuff today. Her eyes drifted downwards that when he realised he was standing there in front of the women he loved with his heart and soul naked! She was filthy and was wearing a tiny smile on her face.

Say something, say something, your standing here like a idiot Daryl thought. He reached out his hand and pulled her slightly towards her bringing her in for a hug. 'I........ I was going to come look for you..................... but by the time Rick told me what happened the Governor came,.......................... Hershal was killed.....' Daryl muttered into her hair.

'How, How are you here?' Carol mumbled, arms going around his back. He was kinda shocked he never touched Carol like this before, and he  was extremely very naked. He hadn't  really thought this through when he first pulled her to him. Now he was naked, with an erection, he blushed and kissed her neck. He pulled back a little then looked at her.

  
'You know my sister?' he asked her.

  
'Mmmmmmmmm' She said, kissed him on the mouth.

  
'You know how we can tap into each other?' Daryl said into her mouth

  
'MMmmmmm,' she kissed down his jaw.

  
'She found me today, just a couple hours ago, I been running since the prison fell,' Daryl told her.

  
'mmmmmm, thats nice,' she kissed him again.

  
Her hands were tracing the scars on my back, down his spine to the top of his arse, and things were stirring.

  
'ummmmm why did you bring me a towel?' Daryl asked her.

  
'Is your sister the one with the short blonde hair, blue eyes, and two swords strapped her back?' Carol asked.

  
'Yeah, did you see Shane? I think she's with Shane! How the heck did she find Shane?' he laughed.

  
'I don't know' Carol looked him in the eye, 'so the showers are good huh?'

He took the towel that was between them and pulled a squealing Carol back into the shower.

  
'Your sister was the one who gave me the towel and told me to go shower, do you think she's match making' Carol asked

  
'My sister can see my heart and my soul' he said trying to help Carol out of her clothes, as its been a while since she had a shower and he could help her wash. Also he was thinking Carol wasn't pushing him away. He took a deep breath and leaned to to kiss her on the shoulder pushing them  both back under the shower.

He started unbuttoning her shirt, its trashed. He pulled down on each side of the buttons and ripped it open, she lifted her arms and he pulled her bra and tank top over her head at the same time. He looked down her body and picked up the soap and started to wash her arms. He  noticed she was trying to get her sodden boots and pants off, he crouched down undoing the laces, maybe they should have taken them off before he pulled her with him into the shower. He could hear her laughing as he managed to pull one boot of then started working on the other. Boots gone they made quick work on the pants. Then he really began to help her wash every part of her body.

'How? How did you get here?' he mumbled in her neck

  
'I came back for ........... I came back for the girls and to try find you and it had happened, I saw Ty running with Judith and the girls' She told him

  
He was floored, Judith and the girls, Tyreese. 'Where are they?' he asked.

  
He felt Carol stiffen in his arms.

  
'Ty does he know?' he asked, thinking back to the reason Rick had flipped his shit.

  
'Yeah we are good' Carol told him

  
'Yeah we are great, ummmm Daryl there's so much to tell you............ Lizzie went crazy she killed Mika, Ty and I had no choice she was trying to kill Judith, we couldn't leave Lizzie alone we didn't know when we were going to meet people again. We made the choice to put her.......... Ty and I...........' Carol started sobbing in his arms. 'She killed Mika and wanted her to turn into a walker so she could play with her............. she was trying to ................ Judith' . He was holding her in his arms while she was sobbing her heart and soul out.

  
'Is Lizzie dead?' Daryl asked her.

  
'Yeah she couldn't be around people anymore,' she told him as he held her tight,

"Its going to be ok,' he told her.

  
'Then Maggie and Sasha and a group of girls came out of no where telling us we had to get off the tracks and here we are.' She sighed onto his chest.

They stood there for a while water running over them.

  
'You know Beth?' He mumbled

  
'Yeah'

  
'Well.... I go out with her....... we got drunk, burnt this cabin to the ground and went running through the bush like crazy people' he muttered

  
'Daryl What were you thinking' Carol sounded shocked. 'Beth's to young to drink,'

  
'Nothin' wasn't thinking, acting like a dumbarse, I lost you, I lost everything,............ Carol ...............I lost Beth, We were running down the road I was a wee way behind, this car pulled up.................... just picked her up and put her in the car and I chased it but she was gone............... it was so dark I don't even know if they saw me ............' He hung his head. 'I was so stupid,'

  
Carol pulled her arms away, looked at him and shook her head.

  
'You were drinking with Beth? Beth? Little blonde Beth, Christ Daryl, why were you not looking for others' She shook her head. He looked at her with shame on his face. Today had just been a fucken emotional roller-coaster.

  
'Fuck I don't know Daryl, come here.' She held her arms out and held him tight.

  
We held each other thinking about our demons things that had happened things we couldn't change. His hands started rubbing her back for comfort her body pressed close to his brought comfort.

He heard footsteps coming in the door,

'Here's some clothes and towels, and there is some shower cleaner out her after you finished' They could hear Dani laughing. 

She knew they were getting friendly, 'Oh Daryl' Dani called out. 

  
'Get the fuck outa here' He growled with his mouth on Carols neck.

  
Something came flying past his head and hit the floor both Carol and Daryl looked down, a box of condoms.

  
'My sisters a bit of a bitch' he laughed, helping Carol wash her back.

  
He couldn't believe his day just when you think things can't get any worse you end up having sex in the shower with condoms provided by your twin sister. He  suddenly began to laugh almost hysterically like he wouldn't be able to stop.

  
'Whats so funny?' Carol asked.

  
'You got little arse kicker!' he laughed

  
'Yes,' Carol said, looking weirded out they were talking about the baby about to have sex.

  
'Shane, what you think Shanes going to say ......... what do you think he will say when he tries to work out 'Who's her daddy' Daryl snorted.

Carol snorted and Daryl just couldn't stop laughing emotional overload that's what today is.


	6. Chapter 6

Dani had eaten spoken with Maggie and Sasha, and a few of the others about going on a hunt for Merle. They were putting together their strongest team, everyone was strapping on weapons to them for easy reach and filling up on food and drink. 

'Are you sure your ok to come out again?' Dani asked Maggie and Sasha.

  
'Yeah, Merle one of us, a member of our group,' Sasha told her.

Maggie was nodding bouncing baby Judith on her hip. She was a cute little baby. Shane was standing behind her watching them play games with the baby. He knew Merle and Daryl from his time with the group before had met Maggie briefly and never met Sasha.

The base camp group didn't have many men in it, more women than men, but they were all capable of fighting, fending off walker attacks. Dani looked up noting that Daryl and Carol were coming out of the shower block, under all that dirt was a handsome man, she was a beautiful women. She looked over at Shane, Shane had only told her 5 minutes before that Sophia the teen they had found in another group, who was with his group originally was actually Carols' daughter.

Shane stood up and walked over to where Carol and Daryl were standing talking.  Dani watched as he approached them then she went to go find Sophia. Who no doubt would be somewhere in the camp making out with Cameron. No matter how hard they tried to keep them apart or in sight they always managed to keep finding ways of slipping away.

'Sophia?' she called walking into the kitchen which was where she was meant to be helping with dinner. She appeared from behind a corner. Cameron quickly following her.

She shook her head. They were going to have to have a talk with them soon. 'Sophia, hey, hi......... ummmm you know we always find people out and about and bring them back?'

  
Sophia nodded quickly

  
'You know how when Shane and I found you with that other group you had been travelling with you wanted to come with us because Shane knew your mama?' she asked her.

  
'Yeah you guys have been great and your Daryls sister and all' Sophia said, looking around wondering if she was in trouble. She knew she wasn't allowed to be going off with Cameron all the time and she couldn't help it. Shane had growled at her many many times. Dani tried to keep her with her but they slipped away a lot. She was worried how much trouble she was going to be in with Shane and Dani.

'Well I found Daryl today!' Sophia's eyes opened wide, she loved Daryl, Daryl always pretended he didn't like her but she knew he always kept an eye on her mama and kept them safe after her Dad was eaten. 

  
'He was alone but Maggie and Sasha found someone else today, Honey we found your mama on the train tracks, Shane just told me who she was and in the confusion of finding everyone we only just put two and two together.' she told her.

  
Sophia pushed past her and went racing outside looking around. She spotted Carol still standing with Daryl by the shower block with her hands over her face as she listened to the new Shane had delivered. Daryl put his arm around her worried she was going to fall to the ground, Sophia ran full blast across the court yard bowling into her mother. The scene that unfolded of both Sophia and Carol crying. Daryl was doing his best to stop both of them from falling over onto the ground. 

'Sophia,' Carol had tears rolling down her face, 'I thought........................ I thought, I lost you,'

'Damn it kid, where the hell did you go I looked for weeks,' Daryl told her. He gave her a hug too because it was one of those days for hugging people. Dani walked over and stood beside Daryl watching the two cuddle each other not wanting to let go. Dani was inside Daryl's head telling him he had to wrap this up they had to go, and they had to go fast.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Shane stepped away from Carol, Daryl and Sophia. Left them to have some time together, Daryl stepped away, then stepped back rubbed Sophia's back then stepped away again. He didn't really know his place with the Carol and Sophia thing. He looked totally shocked that she was there.

'Thankyou,' he looked at his sister and his thoughts come through her mind, she nodded to him and walked over to where they were gearing up to go through a plan to get Merle.

Carol was still hugging Sophia to her as she walked towards Dani, she had tears streaming, happy tears. She was trying to pull herself together, Dani could feel the relief and love bouncing off Carol, her love for Daryl and her disbelief that she had Sophia in her arms come though to Dani without her even having to say a word. Things were changing with the way she could connect with people, some people were an open book and she could read their thoughts before they even spoke.

  
'Thankyou, thankyou thankyou I don't know what else to say' Carol told Dani she reached out and hugged her too.

  
'Don't thank me thank Shane, he recognized her. I assumed she was part of the group she was with. They were looking after her. Shane knew that there was a possibility we could meet up with Daryl again and Shane said that you were part of the original group.' she took Carol's hand and squeezed it. 'Shane sorted it all out, they didn't want to let her go but he convinced them that we would find her mama'. Carol nodded and turned to Shane and hugged him. Dani saw Daryl stiffen at the sight of Carol in another mans arms. He still wasn't confident in his relationship with her yet.

They left Sophia with Carol, while the rest of them tried to work on a plan to go get Merle, there was a group of about 15 of them looking at the map at the direction the group that had Merle were possibly following.

  
'Daryl, Carol, Ty?' Dani indicated that she  wanted them to come look at the map. She pointed to it and started talking.

'Right see this mark? That is where we are now. Ok? See that tree?' she stopped and pointed to a tree in the distant then to another hill in the opposite direction. She pointed to the map, 'Right that tree is a land mark. Buried under that tree in a shallow grave is everything you may need to survive. Also 1 mile from that tree there is a house, which is what we would call a safety house. A safe place to go. There are trees leading to it there are slight nicks in the bark of trees to lead you in the right direction.'

She pointed to the hill, 'That lonely tree, another grave same thing not far from there is another house equipped, in the attics there are maps of the area's and codes to new places safe houses. Codes are simple think text messaging in simple codes, and some numbers and letters are codes for the maps. We never want to be caught having to run and never being able to find each other and wander around not finding each other again.' Dani laughed at their shocked faces. 'The graves are empty, I just didn't think anyone but us would dig in a grave and expect to find weapons'

'We have some friends in another group about 10miles from here that we work with also so we will check in with them for more members with your group. But for now lets go get Merle' She continued.

'We have look outs following them so hopefully we can draw Merle out from the group and just take him if not it will be a mission. The plan is to take a couple of cars and get ahead of them and work back to were they are so as not to lead them to our camp,' Dani stepped back and let Shane fill everyone in on the plan he has worked out. Holly and Cameron were in the group.

'Your not coming' Stated Shane.

  
'I want to come' Holly says starring at Shane.

  
'Me to' Cameron adds.

  
'No, if things go wrong we need you to be here when we get back with him' Shane tells them, he didn't know what sort of state Merle would be in or even if he would recognize her. He might be so bad or worse have turned by the time they found him. They didn't want them there.

'I, We are not going to leave without Merle, but we can't watch out for you and watch out for him also. Its just going to put extra pressure on us,' Dani indicated to Daryl, who's beginning to pace up and down ready to go. 'Maybe you, Carol and Sophia can sort out a cabin for us all to come back to where we can all be together? Merles going to need some medical attention, you both need to get that ready for me. Beds and stuff for us,' she indicate to her and Daryl, Sophia and Carol. 'Somewhere where we can all sleep together tonight being back together as a family,'

 Finally she nods her head. Carol takes the women in her other arm talking with her softly. Dani pull on Daryl, turn him towards her looking at his face and began talking to him in their own way.

_'If you don't calm down, I'm not going to take you either, I can't concentrate while your so worked up like this, being so close is sending my brain crazy!'_  He looked at her,

  
_'I can't its too much I can't I'ma going crazy here, how do you do it? tell me how to block you,_ ' his eyes were on hers and he was twitchy and nervous.

  
_'I don't know how I just think of other stuff like I just think about stuff.......... ice cream, peanuts, I count things, I breathe in my nose and out my mouth, but this isn't working your tipping me over the edge I not going to be able to go with you freaking out like this,'_ Daryl and Dani were having a huge conversation in their own heads. Shane and Carol were looking at them and going back and forwards from each other, a glance and a look, they knew they were doing it they were both amazed at the energy that was bouncing around them.

  
_'I'm NOT freaking out!'_  Daryl spat at her.

  
_'Oh yeah you are, lets do this!'_  She grabbed his arm, and turned toward where Carol, Holly and Sophia were, Dani walk over took Sophia by the hand 'Come with me a minute'

Dani looked Sophia in the eye and asked. 'Are you mad that Daryl never found you when you went missing? Are you upset with Daryl because he couldn't track you fast enough before the other family picked you up on the side of the road?'

Sophia looked at Daryl and shook her head. 'I always felt bad I knew he would be looking for me, he always looked out for us, me and mum after Dad...........' Sophia reached Daryl for a rare hug, Dani felt some tension drain from Daryl.

'Ok thanks, go back send your Ma here.' Dani instructed her. Daryl tried to pull out of my grip to get away, he was moving like a caged Lion, starting to get desperate to run. Dani held him firm. Carol came over wondering what was going on. Daryl was looking at the ground, still trying to pull out of her hand.

'Ok Carol, we need to do this before we go because Daryls wired high at the moment, sorry if anything I say offends you,' she told her.

Carol nodded her head, looking at Daryl who was still looking at the ground.

'Are you mad at Daryl?' Dani asked.

'No!' she said softly.

'Are you mad that he never found Sophia?' Daryl glared at his twin for asking the questions he wanted answers too.

'No he looked longer and harder than everyone, it wasn't his fault Sophia ran, It wasn't his fault we never found her. It wasn't your fault Daryl!' Carol was firm with her reply.

'Ok this is weird because it doesn't make sense. Are you mad that he didn't come looking for you when Rick threw you out of the group? Did someone throw you out of the group?' Dani asked her.

'No I knew he would look, I came back to find him the next day but the tank had blown through the prison, I thought I lost him forever I wasn't sure what happened I run into Ty and he said that Daryl and them just got back when it happened there wasn't time.' Carol said with tears in her eyes.

'I love you Daryl, always have always will, ever since the night you, Rick and Shane fought off the walkers in the Quarry, you put Sophia and I behind you to keep us protected, you have done more for me than anyone ever has!' Daryl was looking up not at the ground anymore.

'Love me?' He asked.

'Always have, always will!' Carol held her arms out, Daryl pulled his hand away from his and reached for Carol, Dani looked at her brother the smooth talker, hopinig he tells her he loves her too, She send him a little message.

'Love you to, I though you were gone and before in the shower I know we did stuff but ummmmmmm I thought maybe it might have just been a need thing emotions and stuff!' Daryl told her, Dani was thankful that they cleared up some of Daryls thoughts, now she just wanted to get her hands around this 'Rick's neck.

Dani walked over to Shane, 'Your quite the little match maker!' He laughed, 'I always thought they were fucking even when her husband was alive, Daryl never let her out of his sight and one night her husband slapped her Daryl lost his shit and beat him down, I had to drag him off him. Can't say no one in the camp was sad when Ed died, least of all Daryl. All the time I known him he kept them in his sights all the time.'

'Kinda like you then, you like to keep Sophia in your sights too.' She asked him, Shane laughed.

'There is two reasons, one is I hoped to get her back to Carol eventually, and your nephew a bit of a horny teenager and I didn't want to become a uncle so I kept my eyes on her and him!' Shane laughed again.

Dani elbowed him. 'You can warn Carol then!'

Shane shook his head, 'That is Carol and Daryl's problem now, my parenting days are over.'

'Righto lets get this show on the road, Maggie let that baby go,' Daryl told them.

Maggie handed Little arse kicker to Carol.

'Lets move out!' Dani said, Shane watched as the baby was passed, and the baby was smiling and grinning.

'Who's the babies mama?' Dani asked Maggie on their way to the trucks.

'Lori' Maggie stated, quickly putting her hand to her mouth eyes wide. Dani looked back at the baby and then to Shane nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

They were all getting in the 4 wheel drive trucks. Daryl and Dani climbed into the one with Shane. She climbed into the front seat beside Shane she patted Shane's leg, she looked over at Daryl who was looking over the back seat of the 4wheel drive. Dani turned in her  seat climbed over the back seat towards Daryl who at the time was climbing over to the back of the mattress in the back she continued to climb through the back of the 4 wheel drive to follow Daryl. She flopped into the back crashing into her twin.

Shane was laughing. 'Good job I know your twins 'Dixon' or I would have to beat your arse!. Getting my girl in the back of the truck like that!'

Daryl mumbled a reply and a snort.

Maggie and Sasha climbed in the back seat. They looked at Daryl and Dani in the back, Shane was sitting up in the front of the truck wondering if he had fleas or something.

Shane looked around, 'Is this how we are doing this? I'm the fucken taxi driver?'

Everyone laughed and the caravan of three vehicles moved slowly out. Dani reached for Daryl's hand and pulled him close by putting her other arm around his shoulder. He leaned in and his breathing settled. If they were going to do this they needed to be in sinc again, not with random thoughts flying all over. Get their hearts working together. They were safer where are hearts are linked and connected.

Their thoughts slowly moved to one thinking about Merle and times they had together. The first night they were both home with Merle, 13years under fed, under loved they all fell asleep together in big bed at Merle's flat all together like a litter of puppies or kittens safe where the heart is hearing their siblings hearts beating. Back then Daryl was scared of his own shadow. What happened with their dad and Dani really took it out on Daryl.

Always trying to keep a strong front when people found out he was a Dixon and who their father was. Always troubled thoughts, his racing through Dani's, Dani's through his. Back then they didn't have this twin thing sorted, there was no book to read about it, they couldn't come out and tell people they could talk to each other like they did, Merle knew but they knew it wasn't accepted by others. Now the worlds gone to shit and no one even questions that they could do what they did now, everyone accepts random stuff that happens.

Merle kept Daryl in school and managed to help turn him into the man he is today, loyal, caring and loving. Daryl well sort after motor bike mechanic and he and Merle before the turn had had a small business together from the time Daryl was 20 in fact Daryl and Merle put Dani through medical school, she was a doctor mainly working with children and babies but since things went bad she had been dealing with everything and anything. She felt a lot of Daryl's stress since the turn and tried to let most of it go. Being linked to Daryl could send someone crazy, sometimes she wished he would just punch a wall or something to get some stress out. She could feel he was worried about how they were going to find Merle and get him away from the group.

Its crazy she haven't seen either Merle or Daryl for the past few years but at this moment in the back of the truck with her arm around her twin she felt more connected than she have in a long time. She felt so over whelmed, crazy, She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. Its so fucken crazy that she was now in a truck about to hunt down guys that 'Claimed ' their brother. Is this the world they live in now?

'Yeah it is!' stated Daryl, 'And it sucks!' She look him in the eye and lean in and kiss his forehead.

After half an hour of driving Shane slowed up as they neared the crossing. A couple of women dropped out of the trees, they had been spotting 'the claimers' keeping away from them but keeping them in their sights. They had decided to camp down for the night nearby. They set off leaving 4 women behind at the truck waiting ready for them if they had to run. They cut their group down as they moved closer to 'the claimer'. They stopped about half a mile from them.

By this stage it was only Daryl, Shane and Dani everyone else on the track up trees keeping watch and keeping safe. Walking quietly to a point Daryl put out a couple of hunting calls that hopefully Merle understood. They were hoping that he would ask for the toilet or vomit or something that would allow him to move away from the group slightly.

The trio moved quietly closer, Daryl put up another call.

They could hear Merle's loud voice, 'I'ma gona fucken puke my guts out,' sounds of retching came from the direction of their wooded camp.

'Get the fuck away from camp,' a grumpy voice growled out.

'Gross,'

'Fuck man!'

'Are you kidding get out of here go over there and do it1'

Merle come stumbling through the bush towards them making puking sounds and retching clutching his stomach.

'Oh fuck I think I gona SHIT MY PANTS' he shouted.

'Gross fucken redneck go get yourself washed up in that creek down that way' came the call in reply.

'yeah, I'ma got shit running down my legs gona hava wash my pants' Merle called back.

'Ewwwwwwwwwwwww'

Daryl moved quickly forward grabbing Merle by the arm, and they moved quietly like the season hunters they are towards Dani and Shane. They all moved quickly and lightly as they  could through the bush in the end racing picking up members of their group as they went. Shane was at the back jogging sideways to keep an eye if they were being followed. They didn't seem to be. Running towards the 4 wheel drives which the women were ready to go. They dragged Merle onto the back of the truck, the run taken everything out of him.

'Go go go,' Shane instructed everyone once he counted and they had every member of their group with them.

They left going in the opposite direction to their safe camp because if they did see them they wouldn't really know where they come from. They went around in a big loop 20 miles out of their way, it was getting dark when they pulled up to the gates of the safe house. Dani wasn't to worried she knew their camp was about 40 miles in the opposite direction of where the Claimers were going.

Stopping, Merle was still half out of it Daryl roused Merle and with the help of Shane they got him into the shower room, he was covered in old blood and cuts and sores. They needed him clean to assess the actual damage. Daryl was standing in the shower with Shane they were both holding Merle under his arms while Holly worked at getting his clothes off. Merle was smelly, standing across the room Dani could smell the smell of infection, the smell was making her gag. She come forward with scissors to try cut off some of his clothes.

Daryl and Shane both looked over at Dani, Daryl indicated Dani to come back and closer. She  walked into the shower beside the one he was in and pulled herself up onto the wall between them to look. She put her hand over her mouth upon viewing Merle s back. Black and blue and cut like he had been cut with a whip or similar. Scars upon scars. She am surprised he was able to walk and run when they found him.

'Ok, right!' she breathe in her nose and out her mouth looking at both Daryl and Shane.

Dani  called Carol over, 'in the kitchen there are first aid kits, a doctor bags, and IV lines and................. Christ! Just get as much shit as you can over to the cabin you have prepaired for us!......................... Holly, Holly, listen you need to gently wipe and wash him ok, with this and use theses, one for every wipe!' Holly gently washed his back, while Merle groaned. Dani felt sick if they had waited a day or two he would have died from infection.

They moved Merle out of the shower as they cleaned him as much as possible. They dried him and wrapped him in a blanket. Daryl and Shane carried him between them to the cabin. Once there they put him on his stomach on the bed pulled a sheet across his backside. Shane run off to the clothing hall to get him, Daryl and Holly clothes. Cameron, Sophia and Maggie came into the room.

'Go help Carol carry some stuff here, I need IV's first hurry please!' Dani told them. They all left to go help carry supplies.

She pulled out her bag and started to dry his back. Holly come into the room wearing a ill fitting dress thanks to Shane. He didn't look much better he must have grabbed in the dark. Daryl come in Shane did a number on him too if they were not dire with Merle Dani would have laughed out loud.

' _It's not funny_!' Daryl looked her in the eye, but his thoughts come through clear and clear.

Carol and Maggie came in carrying stuff. Sophia and Cameron came in behind. Daryl came close. Dani was starting to panic a little wondering how she was going to do it all on her own, she caught her brothers eye.

'Carol can help, she knows a little!' Daryl said out loud to her, looking at Carol she was drying her hands like she had just washed them, she grabbed some gloves, Carol nodded coming forward.

Dani set up a line, in fact she set up three, one in each hand and one in his foot as back up. She put a IV line in fluids going in made her feel a little better. She was going through all the antibiotics looking at what they had and what would work. She handed a needle to Carol,

'Can you get this sterile?' She asked Carol.

She also past needles to Carol.  Dani was crushing tablets and mixing it with saline to put it in the IV lines.

She had some morphine she put that in as well, she really hoped it worked. She  threaded the needle and tried to put Merle's back back together. She could hear Holly, Cameron and Sophia sobbing as Dani went into her zone, working slowly along side Carol. She could feel Daryl's presence as she blocked him out, he gathered everyone but Shane moving them from the room so they could try do their best for Merle.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl could tell Dani was blocking him out, she was trying to focus on what she was doing. She was working quickly with Carol, both seemed to be working as a team together. Daryl quietly suggested that the rest of them move out of the room to go settle down and have something to eat and rest. Shane had left to go talk with some other members of the group. Maggie and Sasha had gone to see Ty and Judith, help get her settled for sleeping, he put his arm around Sophia and guided her and Cameron from the room. Holly shook her head and continued to hold Merles hand.

Shane come back, looked at him and the two teens.

'Keep you eye on them, they keep sneaking off and making out! I gave Cameron the sex talk but I think hormones are starting to get the better of them both!' Shane told Daryl quietly.

Daryl put his hands over his ears and didn't even want to think about it. He still thought of Sophia as a 12year old as she was when he first met her with Carol at the quarry. 

'Keep ya hands off her you dirty little prick!' he snarled at my nephew. 'Sit over there!' He pointed to the other side of the room. 'If I catch you with your hands on her I will put my foot in your arse!' Cameron's eyes went wide and shocked.

 _He really wouldn't put his foot in his arse, but Merle might_. Dani's thoughts come through clearly.

'Ya treat women with respect not for your entertainment and play toy!' Daryl told his nephew, Cameron's eyes were huge, he shook his head.

Cameron rolled his eyes.

'Don't cha go rolling your eyes either, I am not joking I catch ya with your hands on her you going to wish a walker bit your arse!' _Ok he might have gone overboard with the walker but this parenting thing was new to him and he didn't want to be a granddaddy. Or step granddaddy to his girlfriends daughter and Nephew!_

Sophia looked embarrassed and was blushing like mad. Use her hands to cover her face. Cameron went to comfort her and Daryl just pointed to the other side of the room and he scampered like a little dog. Shane snickered. Daryl looked at him, and winked. Both teens started to settle down a little and started eating some food that Shane pasted around for them to snack on.

Shane cleared his throat. 'They found Beth, she's at the other safe house they put a call through on the walkie talkie while we were out, She's safe and fine and with Andrea, they found her too wandering on her own with Carl apparently.' 

_Daryl put his head in his hands feeling instant relief. Beth was ok.....................Carl was ok.............. and Andrea was ok................ Thank goodness, hopefully they would find more and more people. It was funny seeing that Shane knew all these people that he had been with._

Daryl walked to the door of the room Merle was in, Carol looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

'Winning?' he asked.

Carol nodded and whispered, 'I think so,'

She then looked back to the part of Merle's skin she was holding together for Dani to stitch. He come over checking the drip and looking at Merle's back. 'I think so.' he heard her whisper again.

'Apparently the safe house connected with this one, I dont' now how it works its connected to here, they found Beth, Carl and Andrea!' Daryl whispered back, Carol nodded gave him a tight smile and blinked back tears to try continue to help Dani.

'Get me a drink Daryl' Dani asked eyes still on Merles back, 'Get Shane in here with a torch its getting hard to see, Keep your eye on those kids too!'

Carol looked at Daryl looking shocked that Dani would say Sophia needed watched.

He found them drinks and Shane stood holding a torch for about 20 more minutes and finally it was finished. His back was a mess. They set up another drip, put cream on,  warmed up the house more so they only had to put a sheet over him. They then all tried to settled down to sleep.

Daryl laid starring at the roof for a while, Carol asleep in his arms. Sophia asleep on her other side. Cameron was asleep way way on the other side of the cabin beside his mum. Shane was on the floor beside Dani's bed. He couldn't sleep, he needed it, he just needed  to sleep but everything was messed up.

Herolled Carol over so she was cuddled into Sophia, his family now. He crepted through the cabin into the room where Merle and Dani were sleeping, he took the wheels locks off Dani's bed and pushed her bed into Merles.  She looked up at him and grinned, she knew he was coming he kept saying he wasn't.

Dani rolled into the middle between Merle and Daryl and pulled the sheet up. Daryl cuddled into Dani like they had as kids, she cuddled carefully into Merle who had been now placed on his side, he felt something moving as a rough hand come up his arm, he took it and held it tight, Merle knew they were here, Dani sighed and was instantly asleep sounder than he have ever felt her in a long time.

'For fuck sakes Dixon, good job your her fucken twin arsehole!' Shane mumbled from the floor.

'Climb on up if you want to Shane! we are all family now' Daryl told him. He heard Shane moving around on the ground and the springs of the bed move at the foot of the bed as Shane climb on to the only area that had room. Daryl snorted, so did Shane.

'Hope we don't fall off,' Daryl whispered.

There was silence Shane cleared his throat. 'Is the Baby mine Daryl?'

'Yeah could be, I think so, maybe, who knows, I think the dates work, ask Carol tomorrow!' Daryl mumbled.

'I think so, she looks like my nephew!' Shane mumbled. Shane cuddled into their legs and let out a breath and settled down to sleep.

Then nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Dani woke up to Merle groaning in his sleep she felt like her legs were falling off, she looked down to see Shane curled up like a puppy down at the foot of the bed. Daryl shifted behind her, she got up to help Merle pee into a container. she woke Daryl who took it outside, she pushed some more drugs in his drip to help with his pain. She sat quietly rubbing his head until he was resting comfortable again.

'What the fuck goin' on?' Merle mumbled half asleep.

Daryl shhhhh him and quietly told him he was safe and he needed to sleep. Dani gave him a few sips of water to save a dry mouth then she snuggled down back to sleep. Shane's hand drifted up to find hers he gave it a squeeze. Daryl growled kicking at Shane to go to sleep. They all drifted back off to a safe secure sleep better than they all had slept since the turn.

When Dani woke again it was daylight and she could feel that she was being watched. Daryl was still behind her and she could feel Shane at her feet she opened her eyes looking into Merle's blue ones. He reached out his hand and touched her face.

'Are you fucken real?' He growled, taking his hand away from her face. She nodded.

'What do you remember?' She  asked.

'I don't know I thought I was having a dream about a hunting call and going out pretending to be sick and you and Daryl standing there and getting me! Holly, I saw Holly in my dream, Shane, lots of people!' Merle was saying looking around the room.

'Yeah Daryl's here!' She lifted his arm up from behind her so Merle co see he actually was right there, 'That's Shane down there!' She indicated down the bed.

'Don't ask, I think he was snugging Daryl last night!' Dani told him, Merle groaned a little trying not to laugh.

'Carol would kick his arse.!' Merle mumbled.

'She's here too, she helped me stitch you back together! I know it sounds crazy! Are you sore anywhere?' She felt his head he was burning up. She started to wriggle out of the bed going up off the top of the bed as Daryl clutched at her wrist.

'Where you going?' He was half asleep, she conveyed to get meds for Merle he let her go, he started speaking softly to Merle. She could feel Daryl nerves were still on high alert. She walked out to the lounge of the cabin to see everyone else was awake.

'Can I? I peeked but you were all deep asleep!' Holly was champing to get to see Merle. Dani nodded that she could. Holly moved quickly into the room, she could hear Merle and Daryls voices mixed in with Holly's. Shane was now awake.

'Mornin'' Dani said to everyone checking out where everyone was. She ducked into the toilet before checking on where about Cameron and Sophia where. They were sitting out on the front porch covered with a blanket watching the clouds and having a drink. She poked her head out the door to give them a quick hello and a slight glare. Camerons hands quickly come out from under the blanket.

'I am warning you! You both will be grounded and on walker duty for a week!' A task of stabbing the walkers through the fence as they come near our camp. Sophia nodded it was a smelly job they had to do it, Sophia hated it but Cameron loved it.

Cameron just laughed. 'Like stabbing walkers!'

'You want Daryl to put an arrow in your arse?' Dani asked Cameron. He quickly shook his head. Carol came up behind her to see why she was talking to the teens. She tried to explain herself.

'I've been watching out for her for a year and a half now. We don't want no pregnant teens because that one can't keep his hands off her! You need to keep an eye on her. Shane and I are tired of chasing them around camp!' Dani told her.

Carol shook her head, 'My Sophia wouldn't do anything like that!'

'Actually she would and she did, and we were lucky! Keep them in your line of sight, threaten Daryls arrow in his arse.' Dani said laughing because Cameron was a little scared of Daryl and now Daryl was like a growly Daddy bear now he found Carol and Sophia again.

Dani grabbed a drink, and looked through the antibiotics. She really wanted to knock over this infection on Merle's back. She asked Carol to come with her while they inspected his back again looking to see if it looked any better in the light of day. Using swabs they gently cleaned his back. Things didn't look to bad a little red in some places. One really bad spot was on fire and hot to touch. Slightly touching it it ozzed some puss. They cleaned it up. She doubled his antibiotics and they should know one way or the other if she would have to resort to old fashion cutting away and burning the flesh to fix it.

She changed his drip, got him comfortable with pain relief so he wasn't totally knocked out. Gave him some soup to eat. She could feel Daryl's panic and she could see him pacing out on the deck and around the building. Carol was out there with him trying to settle him down. She knocked on the window to get his attention.

'Go kill some walkers on the fence, might make you feel better and let me concentrate. Carol can you go too, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless!' she called out the window.

Another 3 hours passed, she check Merles temperature again. Its slightly down, his skin doesn't feel as dry, and he is able to hold a conversation with Holly and cuddle her close. She noticed that his hands didn't appear to be injured as he was moving them around her. That guy was on deaths door and he was thinking about copping a feel. She snorted to herself.

'I'm heading out for a bit, I will come back before more meds ok. Merle don't do anything stupid. If you bust a stitch your could end up with a worst infection! Holly under no circumstances are you to get romantic with this man or you will be banned from the cabin ok!' Dani know it was an over kill but you never knew with Merle, got led astray by his dick, and its been 2 years since he held Holly in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 _Stabbing walkers along the fence line wasn't really cutting it for his emotions he  just had too many running through his head, Carol was hot on his tail and he couldn't shake her, He knew Dani had put her there like his watch dog. Did they think he was going to go hunt down the Claimers or something._ Daryl forgot for a moment all his thoughts were flying around inside Dani's head being so close to each other. Daryl was unable to rein his rage of thoughts he knew she could hear them all.

 _'Yes, yes I do!_ ' Came Dani's voice into his head.

Stab stab stab stab stab!

Things just were not going well, the smell of Merle last night, finding Carol and Sophia. Learning Beth was alive and Bloody Dani had been fucking fucken Shane for the past year and a half was getting to much all running around his head.

 _Leave Shane out of it!_ Dani told him.

He glared over at Carol. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

_Fuck!_

He couldn't believe all the events of yesterday. Having sex in the shower with Carol. He glanced back at her again she was still staring him down.

Stab Stab Stab.

He run into Maggie who was walking up the other half of the fence stabbing walkers. She was in her own train of thought. Probably thinking about Glenn, he felt like shit here they all are with all his family and she has no idea where Glenn was. He would be alive somewhere cos he's a tricky little fucker. Would land on his feet where ever he is.

'Morning Maggie!' Carol called her name.

Maggie looked pissed too, Carol was on her quickly telling her they would start looking for Glenn, and they knew where Beth was and she was safe, Andrea too.

That's Carol, always worried about everyone else. Always wanting to know if you were ok. They had cleared the fence for now he was covered in walker goo, and started heading for the shower block, picking up a towel and change of clothes. Carol doing the same. Like his freaken shadow. Dani's little watch dog.

He stormed into the shower block it was empty and he was stripping his clothes off really angry about everything that had happened.

Also fucken Rick he was still mad at fucken Rick for leaving Carol out there alone. For days he thought she was gone, dead or worst. Was it bad of him he thought he was glad the 'Claimers' found Merle and not Carol. He felt sick for thinking it. The shower was running he was sitting on the seat pulling off his pants when Carol walked in. She sat across from him on bench that run along the wall as if she was waiting for him to say something.

He didn't he stood up and slammed into the shower to wash the goo off him.

  
'Daryl I know your mad, upset about Merle?' she asked him, 'Me? Losing everyone?'

He nodded, he looked up and she was standing on the chair looking over the wall at him naked in the shower. He could feel her watching his body, looking it up and down.

'Is it just that? You need to talk to me. Its like your about to explode or something. Its radiating off your body!' she told him.

He was washing everything hard, and her watching him was making his dick go hard, he knew she noticed, she kept glancing at it.

'Nah I'm mad, I mad that it could have been you! Fucken Rick! I'm mad at him! At me! Everyone I don't know how to fix it!' He managed to spit out.

Carol was nodding. 'You know its not all your fault, Its mine too! I did it!' Carol said.

'Yeah I know, I should have asked you what you wanted all that gas for! I was stupid, I should have helped you!' He mumbled.

Carol leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Shook her head.

'No you are a good man Daryl, I made a mistake by not asking for help when they were dying, ...............I should of............. but they were dying in front of me, I needed to do something.................... we need to leave it in the past try move on. First thing we need to think about is looking around to see if we can find anyone else.' Carol stated.

'I would of, done it, like Dale.............................' Daryl told her.

Carol decided to join him in the shower again. He was finding that sex with Carol was certainly a way to fix all his emotions and start reining them in.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping a few days nearly a week.

Dani was watching a argument of sorts between team prison and Shane. Daryl was standing on the outskirts of it not really knowing where his loyalties lay. Carol was in the middle of it. Dani could tell he disagreed with what she was saying. He didn't want to side against her so he was staying out of it for now.

Dani sitting back having a smirk at how this whole thing was going to go down. You didn't have to be a blind man to see that the baby Tyreese and Carol brought into camp was Shane's baby. It was early morning earlier than 8am judging by the sky the argument had been going on for at least ten minutes by now, voices were getting heated.

 

 

The penny only dropped for Shane today, and he was told a big no when he asked to hold the baby. Maggie and Sasha looked like they were going to cream his arse if he stepped in her direction. Carol was holding the baby back from where they were Tyreese standing big and strong beside her. Bob was standing near Sasha wondering what the fuck was going on. Daryl was leaning against the kitchen wall watching and waiting to see who was going to win this one. If he had to lay odds he didn't know, he knew Dani would cut anyone who threatened Shane, he would also defend Carol to the end at the moment it was Shane and Carol going at it.

He glanced at his twin and she just took a sip of her drink and shrugged.

'I only want to hold her!' Stated Shane. 'You have no right to keep her from me! I'm not going to hurt her!'

Shane couldn't believe they were all blocking him from Judith.

'Where would I go with her, take a look around!' Shane exclaimed indicating the high walls around our camp.

'She's Rick's baby she's not yours!' Stated Sasha looking like she was going to take his head off if he come to close to Judith.

Dani glanced over at Daryl they both started taking bets on who would win, in the end they both backed Shane because he was obviously Judith father. Shane was being extremely calm about the whole thing, which was great because Shane was a bit of a hot mess sometimes, sexy, but fiery!

_Ewwwwww thats gross, I didn't need to get that image!_  complained Daryl, he was also glaring at her,

_I better stop thinking about Shane naked, I sent him another flash_. Dani thought.

Daryl ripped himself off the wall and looked like he wanted to deck Shane himself.

In the end it was Merle who was the voice of reason. 'For Christ's sakes give little arse kicker to her popa Shane! Least he want to hold her more than Ricks done lately!' He bellowed from on front of the porch. Merle was feeling a lot better.

Carol come forward with the baby and handed her to Shane. He took her and turned and brought her over to Dani so she could admire her too. One thing about Shane he was totally clucky about babies. Everyone but Daryl and Carol backed off and let Shane spend some time with Judith. Carol was filling him in about everything about Judith. Lori didn't know she was pregnant when Shane left the group on the farm.

Dani half listened but trying to convey to Daryl that they really didn't have stuff for a baby, she was still having a bottle, they needed to go on a run before they run out and they needed to go soon. There were a couple of towns nearby that may still have baby stuff, Daryl and Dani decided to go together, now they just had to convince the others to let them go alone, they knew they could get in and out alone fast and quickly. They could do everything quietly and safely.

Daryl led Carol off to the side explaining they need to do a run especially for Judith. Formula being at the top of the list. Anything else he need to get for Judith or for her? Carol looked upset that Daryl was going out without her, just after finding him again. Daryl explained that they could do the job faster they could connect working fast.

Dani looked at Shane, 'We need to go on a run for her! Just me and Daryl ok!'

Shane nodded, Judith now asleep at peace in his arms. He was still beaming with the baby, but looking at her.

'You ok with this? With her? Because she's mine?' Shane sounded a bit worried about it.

'Shane would I be going out on a run for her if I wasn't. I could just let her starve!' Dani kissed him full on the mouth, kissed the babies head. 'We are rolling out soon ok!'

She trawled through her clothes and put on what she needed to take on her outing. Fitting pants, Tight bra for running in, fitting tops, in her little back pack, thermal blanket, lighter, a couple of bars, and a bottle of water. She pulled on her Doc Martin boots, were best for kicking walkers down and the steel capped toes were good for stomping on heads. Knives strapped on her thighs. Fixing her sword carrier to her back and another to her waist.

She went over to the room by the kitchen, got a couple of guns and a trusty axe. Looking up she could see Daryl was geared up to go also. Someone had sorted out a 4 wheel drive to go. They said goodbye to there family members. Daryl was cuddling Carol to him, he kissed Sophia and pointed a warning finger to Cameron.

Dani told Shane to keep his mind open, and relax. Sometimes she could slip in to his mind, only if he was relaxed, and kept a open mind.

'If we are late back relax go on your own, I will try break in you mind,' she told him.

Who knew how she could do it, but she could only sometimes, he a hard nut to crack sometimes. Merle was worst she only broke his mind once once.

At the last moment she jumped out of the car went around to Carol, as she noticed she was wearing a necklace. She asked her for it and put it on, she needed back up if we didn't get back tonight.

********************************************************************************************************

Pulling up on the outskirts of the first town we looked around slowly waiting to see if there was any movement. No walkers about meant there was a bit of Danger around, if walkers were stumbling around the chances of people being there were unlikely. Now you feared the living and the dead.

Dani could see a couple of walkers stumbling in the distance. She drove slowly into the town pulling up outside the super market. Most super markets had been cleared, This one didn't look to bad, probably due to the walkers inside, acting like guard dogs keeping people out.

_About ten in there_ though Daryl.

_Glass cutters, then stab them through the hole?_ I thought

_k great, I'm on it._ Daryl moved slowly out of the truck

To anyone looking at them would think they were doing a dance. They were having a full conversation without talking, this was what their childhood was like and how they managed to ace most of their tests, by cheating.

_It wasn't Cheating!_  thought Daryl. _It was ummmmmm it was ok it was cheating but I couldn't help it_!

_Ok shut up cut the fucken glass_. Dani glanced at  him.

Daryl cut a circle in the glass Dani was keeping look out her back to his back moving with him. He tapped on the glass. He stabbed 3 walkers through the hole. He moved along to a new window and cut another hole and stabbed another 5. He just finished doing the last 2, he was banging on the glass to call over any that were still wandering around in there.

A slight movement caught Dani's eye upstairs in an office building across the road. There were two people standing at the window. Dani trained her gun on them in case they were going to cause her problems. Daryl spun around to look at them. 

_GLENN!_  Come ringing through my head.

Daryl filled her in quickly, Maggies husband. Glenn came down moved across the street fast, looking around carefully but moving quickly across the road looking left and right checking left and right for walkers as he did. A women following him more slowly she looked nervous, Glenn reached a hand behind him grabbing her arm pulling her with him. Daryl's eyes narrowing as he saw her Dani stepped forward and trained her gun on both of them.

_What the fuck is she doing here_!  Daryl rage running through him wanting to kill her, Dani cocked her gun wondering why her brother was getting so mad, she didn't know if they was friend or foe.

_Use words dumbarse!_ Dani told him.

'What the fuck she doing here?' Daryl asked Glenn he also had his crossbow trained on her, glaring at Glenn.

'She helped me get out of the prison, she didnt kill anyone, she was sucked in Daryl by the Governor!' Glenn trying to explain. The women head was hanging down. Dani didn't know what the fuck was going on but they need to move. She moved her gun to Glenn trained it on him.

'He hates her! If she fucks UP I shoot you and you don't see Maggie right!' She growled at Glenn, Glenn looked at Daryl at the mention of Maggies name. 'If you fuck up I won't hesitate to shoot you, he wants to put an arrow in your head right!' Both of them nodded.

'Maggie?' Glenn pleaded with Daryl. He nodded. He flung himself at Daryl hugging him, clearly excited by the news.

'She's ok, she's with Carol, Merle, Ty, Sasha, and believe it or not Shane. We need to get shit from in her for Judith! Get what you can,'  Daryl climbed up on the door of the truck to flick open the roof carrier thing.

Dani banged on the window another 2 walkers come up. She stabbed them. Glenn started banging also. He knew the drill he worked with Daryl before and knew how he did things.

'I'm Tara!' Whispered the women with Glenn, holding her hand out. Dani touched her, she got flashes of her and how good a person she was. Daryl looked at his sister and saw what she saw. He nodded his head and put his aggression aside in order to get the work done.

Christ this shit was getting freaky since the turn it used to be she could only do this with Daryl, since the turn she got flashes of people, could get into others heads as well. She put her hand on Glenns shoulder and was nearly bowled over with the grief that had turned to relief upon hearing his friends were alive.

'Stop!' Growled Daryl looking at me, he couldn't bear the pain Glenn was feeling.

'So Daryl who's your grumpy side kick here?' Glenn asked Daryl.

'Don't fuck with her, Its my twin!' Daryl growled. 'She will take you out quick as look at her.

'The one who can?..............' Glenn asked.

'How many fucken twins' you think I got?' Daryl growled glaring at Glenn.

We moved quickly around the store, it was empty of any other walkers. Dani sent Daryl and Glenn to get baby stuff they knew what Judith needed. She dragged Tara with her to sweep the store for anything that would be good for them to use. New underwear, tampons, pads, tooth paste, Deodorants, soap, plasters, stuff like that is precious now.

_What the fuck are you getting hair dye and make-up for there's freaken dead people walking_. Daryl's thoughts come flying through my head.  _Get CONDOMS!_  she snorted, Tara looked at her like she was insane.

She cleared the vegetable seed isle they were moving in teams of two to fill the roof of the truck. They started moving the stuff in the back of the truck, piling it it. Done and dusted. They started to get into the truck taking one last look around. There were a few walkers wandering around outside now showing a bit of a interest in what was happening. It had taken 3 hours to get what they needed. Dani rolled the truck forward to the baby shop on the corner.

They all got out picked off the few walkers banged on the window of the baby shop, nothing it appeared to empty they broke the lock walked inside. Daryl and Glenn did a quick sweep looking for any walkers, the shop was quite small a more up market shop, looks like little arse kicker was going to be dressed in 'Baby Gap' and other label clothing. Tara and Dani gathered pretty much everything, including $200 shoes. Thinking that the truck was so full they could sit on any of the clothes and things it if they had to.

Dani couldn't help thinking how much she loved shopping now since the turn! Just take what she wanted. Front packs and baby slings, toys, baby blankets, cloth diapers, car seats by the miles, she decided to get one of those. They were running in and out of the shop with arm full of clothes for the little girl for all sizes. Shampoos' and baby blankets.

Score, the baby shop also had a little section for 'after the birth for Mama's. Huge stocks of condoms, pads, and bra's they were still shoving it in the truck. As they were shoving the last box of baby blankets into truck they decided that they might come back to this town with bigger trucks later in the week.

They drove out of the little town heading for camp, Dani checked in her back mirror couldn't see anything she come to the brow of the hill to see the road covered with a herd of walkers. She turned the truck around heading back to town, their activity must have stirred up walkers heading in that direction.

She turned off a side road and managed to weave in-between the walkers she was going miles out of her way. The roads become clearer but it was getting dark, dusk. Travelling in the dark with walkers on the road was a big no no. They didn't want to take the chances. Dani pulled off the road, looked around for somewhere to hold up.

They had a choice to do one of two things. Slept in the Car or find somewhere safe. Chewing on her lip, they decided to try for somewhere safe. There was a old petrol station ahead they decided to try and head for there. It had a small cafe attached. They cleared it out. There was only one old dude in there. Daryl rolled the door open and Dani drove in and he pulled the door down behind him.

Shane was going to be pissed, Carol was going to be worried. Daryl and Dani sat on an old couch pulled some of the blankets from the baby shop on them and ate some of the food they found. Drunk some of the water they had with them. Glenn was looking at Dani oddly. Dani was staring back at him,  Tara said she would take the first watch.

'I have to make a phone call!' Dani said when it got really dark. She tried to concentrate on Shane but it was too hard to get in. She held Daryl's hand and Carols necklace closed her eyes and come straight into Carol's mind.

Telling her we were ok and only about 30miles away and would be there in the morning. Also tell Maggie we had Glenn. Carol understood me I could feel Maggies excitement through her.

Together Daryl and Dani tucked their legs up and Daryl went to sleep Glenn staring at her and Daryl slumped over with his head on her shoulder he was having no issues going to sleep. Glenn seemed amazed at how Daryl and Dani worked together without talking. He was trying to work everything out. Dani shut her eyes trying not to block him out so she could sleep


	12. Chapter 12

They pulled into camp the next day, Shane and Carol there waiting for them, to Dani surprise Shane still had a hold of Judith. She wondered if he actually had given her back to Carol at all. She was tired. Hard sleeping with Glenn and Tara prattling on together all night. Plus Glenn kept staring at them all night. Every time she shut her eyes she tried to relax and all Glenns emotions and thoughts come into hers and along with Daryl's dream's it was sending her insane.

Maggie and Glenn were super excited to see each other, Maggie pulled a knife on Tara which Dani was force to pull out her sword to make her back down. Glenn stepped inbetween both women to try settle the peace.

Christ Dani thought they are going to have to do this with every new person Tara come across. Glenn was trying to explain that Tara was sucked in to the Governors group but played no part in the slaying of Hershal. In the end Daryl grabbed at Tara and hauled her off into the kitchen to get something to eat. Suggesting that if anyone has any ideas they would be talking to the crossbow.

Camp members filled around pulling stuff out of the truck, mostly baby stuff. Dani had boxes of condoms and some other stuff hidden. She grabbed the bag and threw it to Shane gave him the nod to get it to their room. He took off with it. Glenn was in the kitchen with Maggie and Tara eating. Filling in everyone what they had been doing for the past week or so.

 _God this was one of the most whinny bunches of people I had come across._  Daryl was smirking looking at Dani.  _Woops_!

Dani went to check on Merle, making him take his shirt off. He was trying to ask her something, she really didn't want to know about it! What was it about her brothers and sex, all they ever seemed to have on their mind. Daryl was like a horny dog on heat, she could feel it coming off him. Merle who hadn't been laid in just over 2 years wanted to know when he would be cleared for action.

'When you get your stitches out!' she mumbled.

'When will that be?' Merle asked.

She was checking his back and so far most seemed to be healed. 8 days since we stitched his back. She picked at a few stitches.

'I'll take them out now if you promise me you will be genital and don't go at it like a horn dog! Some positions that your not going to be on your back!' she told him

'Doggie style?' Asked Merle.

'Too much information Merle too much! I will get you a picture book if you can't work it out!' She was floored at his frank talk about sex.

Dani went outside to find Carol to come help remove the stitches off him. It was crazy, it took nearly 3 hours to get them all out. Dani couldn't actually remember how long they actually took to get all these in. It looked pretty good. She wasn't a surgeon but it looked need and tidy. They finally finished, she sent Merle and Holly off to the shower to wash his back.

'Wash his back only!' she called after Holly who seemed to be itching to get her hands on Merle. 'If your not back in ten minutes I'm sending Daryl in!'

15 minutes later they come back both with smiles on their faces, god she knew he had had sex in the shower, fuck why is everyone having sex in the shower she wondered.

His back didn't look too bad, she made him sit outside in the air with no shirt on for a bit to let the fresh air hit him. Merle looked refreshed. Less stressed, than most around camp, maybe they should make sex in the showers the things that have to happen. Daryl looked at her across the yard and shook his head.

**************************************************************************************************************

Its been crazy she's in his head. He didn't seem to be able to shake it. He used to be able to sort it cope with it, but he was in her head and she was in his. Daryl really didnt want to be having sex with her floating in and around his head. They needed to focus on things settle down and actually spend some time to focus on them. To connect without people coming around annoying them, he was so happy that he had Carol here but Dani wow it was amazing.

He looked around the camp looking for somewhere they could go and just be. He noticed a flat part on the roof of a nearby building. Grabbing some drinks and food he told Carol he needed to get out for a bit. She looked a bit worried, Daryl pointed to the nearby roof, and indicated that's where he would be. He told her he needed to focus with Dani other wise they would both end up going crazy with her taking on more and more of his personality. He didn't think Shane would like that either

Dani was hanging around the bottom of the building when Daryl got there, not having told her his plan she just knew. He gave her a leg up and she scrambled up high. He scrambled up after her and like they did when they were little they sat crossed legged and held both hands and just sat and talked and talked with their minds. Daryl closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. Trying to explain this to anyone was always confusing. Its like watching movies in your mind. He saw what she saw if she lets him.

 Daryl did know she could tune him out and just check in. Daryl had to really focus more than her to try block her and still couldn't block her. The closer they were to each other, like being in the same camp the worst it was getting, sparks were flying between them as they were starting to pick up on emotions from others around the camp being pulled into their conversations.

What they wanted. Why did everyone want more than they could have. Couldn't they just be thankful for the simple things. Daryl looked around and could see that the camp that run near here had brought Beth, Carl and Andrea back to be with the team prison. To be honest Daryl was hiding from Beth also because of his stupid behaviour with her while on the run. Carol would really kick his arse soon once things settled.

Opening his eyes he could see Beth with Sophia and Cameron. Beth also seemed to have taken a shine to Cameron. Just like his old man that one, bee's to honey. Another teen male came over talking with them, they all wandered off to a cabin. Daryl noticed Holly and Carol chasing after them dragging them all out to a picnic table so they could keep an eye on them. Breathing in and out Dani and Daryl cleared the air around them. They were zen again. Dani let go and rolled onto her back looking at the clouds. Daryl did too, they would be happy to go to sleep here at some stage. Dani nodded in agreement.

They had been lying there for so long they could hear them preparing dinner, some mean feat for a group of around 50, mostly women. except now for a few men. Shane, Ty, Bob, Cameron, Glenn and a few teen guys and a couple of older men.

Daryl could hear people calling from the gate and Dani and Daryl sat up in time to see Bob and Ty leading Michonne and Rick into camp. Before Daryl could stop her Dani had dropped from the roof had her sword drawn on Rick!. Michonne was panicking. So were other members of team prison. The only people who knew what Rick had done were, Carol, Ty, Maggie, Shane and now Dani. Dani wasn't letting him in further.

Daryl could see Rick's eyes look around his friends his eyes fell on Shane who was holding Judith standing by the kitchen his arm around Carl restraining him for the moment, beside Carol and Ty. 

Dani was saying something low to Rick he appeared to be denying it. Rick glanced up around catching a glimpse of Daryl for the first time. Daryl was standing on the roof looking down at him his hands on his hips as his twin sister wanted to kill him. He raised his eyebrow waiting for him to say something. He dropped off the roof in the same manor Dani had done walked to Carol and put his arm around her.

'Your not welcome in our camp!' Daryl declared.


	13. Chapter 13

To be honest Dani felt bit guilty, out the corner of her eye she can see Shane cuddling Judith, holding Carl back from his dad. Rick's nose is flaring. He was glancing around the former team prison and it appeared no one was going to stand up and speak for him. They all knew by now he had thrown Carol out of the group. Everyone was milling around watching Daryl and Dani wondering what was going to happen next.

Dani know Daryl is not going to kick him out of the camp, he's just not that type but Dani wanted to fuck with him a bit. Rick was getting a little mad. He could see Judith, and Carl and he wanted to get his hands around both. He seemed shocked to see Judith in Shanes arms and he could see what everyone else could see, Shane was Judith's Daddy.

'That's right, we don't take your type here!' Dani stated.

Still holding her sword on him. She had managed to separate him from the ninja who was watching with panic in her eyes. Daryl indicated that Rick was safe and she should step away. She did.

'We don't take people who abandon people on the side of the road for no reason!' She run her sword down his shirt cutting off two buttons.

'Perhaps we could drop him off somewhere with his gun and knife? What you think?' Dani knew Daryl had moved and was standing right behind her.

'Maybe, maybe we should just shoot him now?' Daryl stated.

Merle come out of his cabin limping across the court yard.

'What's going on?' Merle asked looking around at his siblings holding Rick at sword point, Shane holding Carl back against him, with Judith. They hadn't had a chance to tell Merle about Carol and Rick due to him being so sick with fever and things since they had stitched his back.

'Just telling Rick here what I think about him leaving Carol out on her own on the the side of the road when he took her on a run!' Dani stated.

'Thats not true!' Cried out Rick. 'It wasn't like that, She wasn't sorry!'

'So its about the sorry now? What are we like 5 years old, you left her on her own, and even then she saved Judith and Ty! You are a arsehole!' She growled at him.

'I'll give you sorry!' Snarled Daryl. 

Daryl and Merle pounced on Rick knocking him to the ground.

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a knife through you?' Daryl snarled at Rick.

'Daryl stop! Don't do this, your not him!' Sobbed Carol who had come over trying to pull Daryl off Rick.

Merle smacked Rick in the eye. Daryl released his hold on Rick as Carol tried to move Daryl off him. He was listening to her.

'Take him to the kitchen and feed them, we all need to talk!' Daryl stepped away with Carol she was still having to use force to keep him from charging after Rick. She managed to get him to look him in the eye. She had both hands braced on his chest to stop him from running after him.

'Don't do it Daryl your not him! Your not like Rick!' She whispered. 'Your not him,'

Rick tried to reach for Judith, Shane's glare made him step back. He did however let go of Carl who was so upset he didn't know what to do or say and had started to cry during the exchange between Daryl and Rick he looked confused and he run for Michonne. She held him tight. Then wandered over to Daryl and Carol with Carl at her side. Bob and Sasha lead Rick into the kitchen to give him a meal. Maybe after that he could see Judith, maybe if Shane let him.

 'What? He kicked you out? Why what happened?' Michonne was asking.

'He threw Carol out of the prison just before it was attacked, he just left her out there,' Dani told her, Michonne looked her up and down.

 

Daryl by this stage was just shaking his head and holding Carol.

'Who's that?' She asked pointing to Dani.


	14. Chapter 14

'Shane how long are you going to hold that little girl hostage from her Daddy?' Dani asked Shane.

He looked up at her and shook his head. It had been around 3 hours since Rick and Michonne had arrived at camp, he hadn't let her go or taken her over to see Rick and it was nearly driving everyone insane because nothing else Rick loved Judith and Carl. He just wanted to hold her but Shane was road blocking it at every corner. Daryl had tried, Carol had tried. 

'She's mine, you know she's mine!' Shane mumbled, cuddling into Judith in the cabin. He was pouting as only Shane could do. It was going to go either way, he was going to either insist they threw Rick out of the group or let him have Judith back, Dani hoped there would be some inbetween between everyone.

  
'We all know that, but she doesn't know that! She needs him Shane, you need to give her back! She's upset she wants to see him!' Dani stated. Shane shook his head not wanting to let her go with Rick.

'We will sort something out so you both can play Daddy or something. I won't let Daryl kick them out of the camp................... He wouldn't anyway he's just fucking with him anyway because of what he did to Carol! Is that why you won't let her go to Rick?' Dani asked.

Shane nodded looking a bit relieved that Daryl wasn't going to throw Rick out and let him take Judith.

'You want me to take her or you to take her?' She asked Shane, he looked upset about the whole thing. He shook his head and started walking out the door with the Baby. He walked across the yard towards the kitchen. Dani saw Daryl he gave her a nod to say he understood what was going on.

Shane walked into the kitchen and held Judith out to Rick who grabbed her and held her tight and started crying. Dani circled around keeping an eye on things, Shane's heart was pumping and was in the flight or fight mode.

'We will let you stay, your not in charge here, I am, Shane is, and so is Daryl................. You fuck up I put your arse outside the fence! Got it?' Dani stated glaring at him. 'And we keep the kids, we all know Shane is the baby Daddy, he wants to get to know Judith you step in his way, I put you out! We can all play nice here, but there are more Dixon's in this camp that you could possibly deal with!'

Rick looked at her and nodded.

She looked at Michonne. 'You know he threw a women out of your camp and left her alone? Your with a man like that! Watch your back he might do it to you!'

Dani took Shane by the arm dragging him out of the room.

Pretty much everyone upon hearing Rick left Carol on the side of the road left, walked out of the kitchen no one wanted to be around Rick at that moment for making such a cold choice. They seemed to all be only putting up with him at that moment for the kids, for Carl and for Judith. No one trusted him anymore, Michonne was giving him the side eye and questioning him why he would do that to Carol.

Carl walked over to where Carol was sitting and apologised for what his father did. He was a nicer kid than his old man. They would be keeping our eye on him.


	15. Chapter 15

'I get it, your mad, but we can't make him sleep outside in a tent when we have cabin's available Daryl!' Dani was saying.

'Fuck off I can, he deserves it!' Daryl was yelling in the cabin at Dani she stood before him glaring at him.

Carol and Shane were sitting watching them, finally interested in them using words rather than just moving around silently talking in their head. They were talking because they were in front of Shane and Carol they were involved in the debate it wasn't fair to leave them out of the conversation.

'Is it fair for Carl or Judith? To have to sleep outside?' Dani was asking.

'Nope they can sleep in here!' He growled.

'They want to be with their Dad!' Dani told him. Shane was shaking his head.

Dani was sure he was going to put a fist through the wall or something he was wired like he used to be around Rick.

'Shane I know your her Dad but honestly she doesn't know that yet she's too young!' Carol was trying to calm Shane a bit. He was nodding taking it all in.

'We can't just stick them out when we have room for him to stay inside! Your not him! Don't behave like him!' Dani was trying to calm Daryl and now Shane.

Daryl knew what she was trying to do, keep everyone calm but he couldn't help himself from storming out of the cabin walking across the yard and climbing up the roof, where he was spending lots of time calming down about things lately.

Daryl lay back looking at the clouds moving Daryl could hear someone trying to climb up then he heard a 'Shit!' he rolled over and helped Carol up.

Since arriving they hadn't actually spent any one on one time together. Especially with Sophia and Merle, now Rick was being thrown in for things to worry about. He took her hand over to his hiding place where no one could see them.

'How do you manage just to basically climb up here like its easy?'

Daryl looked at her and just shrugged bit his lip and helped steady her on the roof.

'I don't know Carol its like this virus is sending me insane ......................not only are we talking in our heads, I'm starting to see things, like things before it happens like I'm a fucken clairvoyant or something. Dani is too. Its driving me insane. Before I got a glimpse of Merle having sex, ain't no one even wana see that!' Daryl told Carol.

She was just shaking her head.

'You know nothing surprises me anymore! If you told me you saw a Unicorn drinking down by the lake I would believe it! The world has gone crazy!' Carol said softly.

He nodded. 'It wouldn't surprise me either! A fucken Unicorn!'

He had to have a bit of a giggle and pulled Carol close, looking around wondered if he could get away with more than cuddling on the roof.

'Don't even think about it, I might not be able to read your mind but I know whats running through it!' Carol growled at him, kissing him fierce on the mouth.

He pulled her back with him so they were resting on the roof enjoying a few rare moments of silence when an image run through his mind. He groaned.

'Fuck there is a herd of walkers coming this way. Stay here, I will pass Judith up to you you should be safe here, if everyone gets up high!' He panic'd. 'Stay here, promise you won't get down I can't lose you again!'

Carol nodded. He called out to Shane who was banging around the court yard. He quickly dispatched people for warnings.

Dani came racing out of the cabin, 20 minutes out she was yelling, running towards Rick's cabin for the baby. Rick handed Judith to her as she raced back and passed the baby up to Carol. Everyone was piling what they could on the roofs of cabins. Food, water, beddings. Sticks and knives. Anything to kill walkers.

Some of the teenagers were wrapping Knives onto the end of broom handles with tape so they could try stab them that way. Daryl tossed up some axes and Dani was handing out sharpened sticks. Anything they could think of to get them. Sasha went up into the tower and started shooting off some that were starting to arrive.

Dani was doing a roll call to make sure everyone was safe, thankfully Sophia and Cameron were not making out somewhere, they were easily found. We stood waiting watching to see if they would go around or come through. Many were tumbling into the pits and into stakes, Dani had opened the gates in hope that the mass crowd of them wouldn't break down the fences. Letting them in was better than them tearing the fences down. Mass crowds of them all groaning.

Daryl looked around Carol had Judith, she had Sophia and she had a determined look on her face as she handed the baby to her daughter crawling over the roof with her own sharp stick and knife to help. 

They came tumbling in through the gates reaching up to grab at people in the roof, with people all round with knives taped to sticks we were able to start stabbing them quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Opening the gates saved the fences from being ripped down as hundreds of dead walked into the compound. They all stood ready. Daryl looked over at Dani, she nodded as began their stabbing process. The trick was to stab and hope they didn't pile up too much that they could climb on-top of each other to reach everyone on the roofs of the buildings.

Dani had her eye on Shane, who had his eye on Sophia who was holding Judith. Carol was moving around a little covering where ever they were building up. Sophia was sitting onto of the roof talking quietly to Judith as if they were on a family picnic. She was safe, which meant Shane could keep his eye on the job. Rather than his eye on his daughter. No one was getting past Sophia for Judith, she was well trained by Dani and Shane for combat with walkers. She wasn't letting that baby go without a fight.

 _'Keep focused! Keep focused!_ ' Daryl's voice was coming strong and had through Dani's head. She could see Merle across the court yard lying down on the roof using a knife on a stick to stab. Cameron and Holly at his side stabbing and stabbing. Constant for nearly an hour until the last one fell. They were piling up around the cabins. The smell was worse than they had smelt in a long long time.

Daryl walked around the roof stabbing an odd stray that had been missed. Shane gave the call that no one was to get down off anything until the camp had been cleared. People on roofs nearby called back that they were prepared to wait all night. Sometimes it was better to wait longer than needed. Just to make sure. This had been the second time the camp had been breached. Opening the gates when they knew they are coming en mass actually cut down on damage to the camp.

 _'Lets go shut the gates!'_  Dani heard Daryl tell her.

She followed him to the back of a building. Shane caught her glance as she went over the side with Daryl. Shane knew she was safe with Daryl, she was safer with Daryl working as one as a team knowing where he was going to put his foot next better than he did sometimes. Him walking forward her walking backwards watching his back and him watching hers.

Their foot fall was soft not making any noise. Is was getting worse,  their connection so bad now that any movement was becoming almost mirror. If Dani shut her eyes sometime she can see what he was seeing. It was just about driving her insane, how was this happening, was it the virus making them worse. It lessoned when thet were physically touching but heighten when they were physically in danger.

They locked the gates and started to move back towards the kitchen block. Moving inside to see if any walkers had maybe go inside. The door was locked it wasn't likely. Shane and Merle climb down to work with us as they moved from building to building clearing any stray walkers. There hadn't been many, but enough to cause a problem if someone not used to dealing with them come across them.

'I'm going to start walker killing classes tomorrow!' Daryl said out loud.

It was the first thing he had said out loud for hours. Mostly just his thoughts tumbling in with her thoughts. Merle thought this would be a great idea. Especially for those's like Beth. Shane said they had been teaching Sophia she could hold her own but reality was was anyone safe any more.

It was getting Dark, people were still on the roof. They decided that they should all go into one or two cabins and the kitchen area where they knew for sure it had been cleared. They escorted small groups to the kitchen. There was emergency bedding and blow up beds there. Most people chose to stay there. Daryl and Dani decided that they would risk staying in their cabin taking turns to watch The camp.

Daryl and Carol took first watch over camp from the roof of the kitchen while others slept. Still not feeling safe. Shane wanted Judith in our cabin. So Rick, Carl and Michonne come with her. Dani really didn't care. If he tried anything to fuck with Shane she would fuck with him. He knew Dani wasn't going to muck around. He knew Daryl wasn't going to muck around. It was tight in the cabin with Shane, Cameron, Sophia, Holly, Merle now 4 extra and Daryl and Carol still had to come in.

Shane and Dani were going to share a room with Daryl and Carol. Holly, and Merle were going to sleep in the lounge and Cameron and Sophia were split Cameron on a mattress behind his father and Sophia on the Couch. Shane was cuddled in close talking about the day and about Judith, kissing and cuddling me. He soon fell off to sleep it was such a busy day everyone was super tired.

Two hours later, Daryl and Carol crept into the room. Climbing into the single bed on the other side of the room. They were talking quietly. Maggie and Bob had taken over watch. Daryl didn't want Maggie and Glenn together in case they ended up doing the naughty on the roof and walkers were walking around.

Dani giggled, as Daryl's thoughts raced through her head.

 _'Ya wake?'_  came his thoughts.

Then a huge conversation went back and forwards when Daryl was telling her that he felt every time he closed his eyes he saw her view. It was getting insane. He was worried about what would happen if he had sex or she had sex. He didn't want to see that. It seemed that since the turn their connection had got stronger. They just needed to know how to deal with it better.

 _'Don't don't you dare!'_  Dani complained to him.

He did it just to see he put his hand on Carol's breast and squeeze it.

 _OMG don't!_  

He did it again as a joke. She going to kill him.

She moved her hand.

 _'Don't don't don't do it!_ ' His thoughts come racing through her head.

She reached down and gave Shane's dick a stroke. Daryl was freaking out big time.

' _Truce ok truce! We need to work on this tomorrow!_ ' Come his voice.

She sighed and tried to put everything out of her mind to go to sleep. She couldn't switch off. Daryl was moving around the room as he found a mattress under the bed and took a blanket off each bed and grabbed his pillow and hers.

  _'We need to sleep, can only sleep here! Come on!_ '

Daryl had quickly made a bed on the floor. She lay down beside him rolling into his side he lifted his arm up so she could tuck in. Physically beside each other their thoughts dulled a little enough for both to fall into a deep sleep of nothing dreams.

They couldn't' help it. Their brains just needed to sleep, being right beside each other connected they could sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Wake up Shanes going to fight Rick!_ Thoughts come pounding through Daryl's head.

 _what the hell? No,_ Daryl rolled over in the bed, he could hear shouting coming from in the living room. Dan run ahead of him coming to a stop them, they were facing off against each other. She put her two hands on Shane's chest pushing him back, he let her push him back at the same time keeping an eye on Rick. 

'Back off Shane, there are kids in here, you going to fight take it outside!' Dani told him quietly

Almost to prove a point Judith started crying. Much to Rick's horror she held her hands up to Shane, he reached down to pluck her off the ground. Checking to make sure he had a knife he headed to the door. Judith was snuggling into Shane. Rick looked a little sick at the sight the little girl had held her hands out to Shane.

'I'm taking her off to breakfast!' Shane told Dani.

'Ok no more fighting!' She watched as they walked out the door.

 Rick watched as they walked out the door.

'Its just breakfast!' She told him.

Daryl was standing there in jean's watching what was going on. He really hated Rick, she could feel it pulsing through his body.

'Get ya shit we will all go eat!' He told Rick. 

_Can't stand looking at his fucken dopey face like that no more!_

_I can't do this all no more, they need to sort this out!_  Dani told him.

 _What do you want me to do about it?_   Daryl asked her.

 _I really don't know, if we can make it through breakfast without anyone shouting I am good!_   She told him.

'You know what would be great! If you two fuckers talked out loud for all of us to hear instead of in your own head!' Merle growled from the other side of the room. Daryl laughed and Dani just shook her head.  _  
_

'I'm going to have some breakfast, then I am having a shower, then we are going to go hunting for some food!' Dan said out loud. 'And when I say we I mean Daryl and I!'

She gathered up a change of clothes for herself and for Shane to go shower. She shoved shoes on her feet and met Daryl and Carol who were making out on the porch. She shook her head at her once so scared of women guy now happy to be out in public doing that

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dani and Daryl were walking in the woods about 2 miles from the camp looking for something to shoot to bring back to help feed the camp. Walking, while talking, watching and waiting. Communicating without words was amazing in the woods. Not having to take chances or risks. Knowing what the other person was thinking, he could even see what she was seeing if he took a breath and calmed himself.

Two halfs of  a whole he had never really understood that but this virus they all carried had made them more than they were. They were thinking, seeing, breathing the same thing. He could tell their breathing was in time with each other, he slowed and boosted her up into a tall tree she scrambled high to look to see if she could see any danger. He was getting better he calmed himself and shut his eyes he could see what she was seeing.

She come down and they both as quiet as can be walked towards their target of the big deer she had spotted. Taking a quiet aim he brought it down. He listened to see if they were still alone approaching it quietly. He stopped as he heard quiet chatter approaching the deer.

'This looks like Daryl's bolt!' A teen boy looked over his kill. He looked around as he approached quietly. Dani held back.

'Zac!' Daryl said quietly. 'You got out!'

'Daryl, look Patrick!' Zac indicated to him.

'Are you alone?' he asked.

'Yeah it was only us two that got out together, we been sleeping in trees and moving a lot like you taught us!' Zac told Daryl.

_Kids from our camp!_

Dani come out of the bush walking slowly towards them. She gave them a nod.

 _We need to go, we won't be alone for long! They will smell the blood!_  Dani told him not wanting to alarm the boys.

'My sister Dani!' Daryl indicated to her as he heafted the deer onto his shoulders beginning to walk towards their camp.

'You need to walk quiet, we need to be quiet ok!' Daryl told the boys.

He indicated for them to walk ahead of him, Dani was in the lead, she was walking slow and keeping her head in check to watch for walkers or strangers who may have followed the boys.

_We not alone anymore Daryl, someone is tracking us._

_Who? Do you know who it is?_

_I'm not sure, we need to hide or move faster!_

_Fuck where? The deer!_

Daryl quickly dumped the deer slightly off the beaten track and covered it fast. He moved the boys into the bush a bit so they would be hiden, he threatened them with death if they moved. He drew a quick map on the ground of where the camp was in the dirt then kicked it over.

'We are never going to catch them!' A voice said.

'We will just follow their tail we been on it a couple of days!' Another voice said.

He felt Dani shift beside him, he knew that voice. He pushed the bush aside.

'T-Dog?' Daryl called out.

'Fuck! Daryl?' 

He stood up walking out to see T-Dog with his arm around Dale helping him walk.

'Fuck what happened?' They were both covered in mud from head to toe.

'Huge heard of walkers went past last night we hid in a mud pond!' T-Dog stated.

'We got the boys, this is my sister Dani!' He pointed in Dani's direction.

_We need to get going, we need to get everyone back they are making too much noise!_

_I know, I know Lets go!_  He told her.

Dani nodded at the men. Daryl picked up the deer hoisted it on his shoulders and began walking.

'Keep quiet we need to move, Zac you get on his other side!' Dani told them.

Together they moved as quickly as possible towards the camp. Daryl felt relief when he saw the walls. Dani took down the few walkers that showed them some interest as they hit the gates.

'Got people!' Dani called to the greeters at the gate. Some of team prison raced forward to help Dale and T-Dog into the camp. Zac and Patrick were also greeted with fame.

Dale and T-Dog stared when Shane walked over holding Judith and greeted them. They saw what everyone else saw.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone in the camp could see that Judith was Shane's just by looking at her then at him. She was a little clone of him. He walked around holding her showing her things, talking to her, laughing with her all under the watchful eye of his former best friend who was under the watchful eye of everyone in the camp. He had no power here and they were not even sure if he could prove he could be trusted.

Dani didn't even know what she could really do with him, it wasn't like she could let him go on runs what if he left someone behind again. She had to leave a couple of strong members behind so they could over power him if need be. She was at a loss at the moment and things were probably not going to get better.

The new comers were lovelingly welcomes into the group again. Beth was so excited to see her boyfriend and Patrick, both members of her little group of friends. They all disappeared into the kitchen looking for food. Cameron and Sophia trailed along also excited to see some new friends arrive in the group. 

Daryl watched them go knowing they were going to have to lay down some sort of rules to keep the teens in line.

_Keep an eye on the kids!_

Dani glanced at her brother, he nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

Dani had a couple of the men come over and take the deer to butcher it and start a process of drying some for winter, and keeping some for meals for the next few days, she needed to think a little bit on how they were possibly going to feed everyone. They had enough for a little while but with more and more people they were taking in it was going to be time to think about doing some sort of farming. 

Trapping and breeding rabbits was an idea she had been toying with over the past few weeks but everything had gone pear shaped with Daryl being close she had to think about how they could go about catching them and keeping them. Was it going to be viable to keep them fed without it implicating on their own food supply.

She moved about checking the fences and she could feel that she was being followed, she turned with a smile towards Carol.

'Hey,' Dani smiled.

'I was just wondering if everything is ok?' Carol looked a little worried about the fact Dani was so far away from everyone and seemed to be just pushing on the fences.

'I was thinking about........... rabbits,' Dani told her.

'You think we should catch some and breed them?' Carol asked, Dani nodded.

'How did you know?' she asked.

'Daryl had the same idea at the prison but Rick said no because it would take to much to feed them.................. but I have an idea,' 

'Yeah?'

'We go out, and gather stuff, there's old farm's about here, lets look in the barn's there could be hay, and fields of wheat or grain,' Carol looked around, 'We planned it all out to do something just do it the two of us then everything went bad, Daryl thought it it might work, I tend to believe him,'

'I think it could work, we need to get set up for something first, get some run's set up, so we can do it,' Dani looked at Carol, 'So tomorrow, you wanna come boost some farms?'

'I do, Daryl........................... he's going to have kittens about it,' 

'We can take Daryl, he just worries because he loves you,' Dani told her, Carol opened her mouth to deny it, 'Carol, believe me, I see and feel what he feels, at the moment I'm a little worried that I might be a little gay because I can feel right now is love and lust for you. Its a little awkward right now for me and Daryl trying to control our feelings. I imagine his feelings for Shane are a little confusing too,'

'Are you joking?'

'No you have a heart with Sophia's name on your hip,' Dani told her, she shut her eyes for a minute, 'You have pink panties and a blue bra on, I see and feel what he feels, right now looking at you I feel love, he can't say it but he does love you,'

'God, that must be so confusing, we will stop.................. you know until you and Daryl get this sorted,' Carol told her.

'Its fine, I ............. can block him mostly,' 

'But....................... '

'Just don't tell him I told you about him loving you because he's gonna say it,'

'Fine........................................ so................................. Rabbits huh?' Carol said as the man in question walked towards them, he looked from Dani to Carol and shook his head.

'Don't gossip about me,' he told his sister, 'We gonna do Rabbits then?'


	19. Chapter 19

They left Tyreese and Sasha supervising Rick with Judith. Merle and Holly had the teens that were staying behind with them working on clearing some land to put green houses to grow things through the up coming winter months. They still had three months till it hit winter but they wanted to grow as much as they could.

They were heading out in two big trucks with covered trailers. Shane was actually towing a animal trailer that was kinda like a horse float. Just in case they did find some animals somewhere they would bring them back. Dani rolled her eyes at him, any animals from farms were most likely gone by now.

They didn't know where they would put them. The fence around the camp was big there was some room and they had fenced right into the lake to stop walkers coming in. Fresh water was never a problem.  There was a fence between the lake/pond and the camp, with spikes, there were ways to get through to go down and swim but they did pump up water to heat for the showers and kitchen. The water was fed by an under water stream from the mountains so running out never was a problem.

The lake wasn't so big that a few of them had run around it with wire to stop walkers from walking right into it. Some of the women walked the inside picking off any strays that happened to make it up that high, but they didn't get too many. Being up high kept people away too.

Daryl and Dani being together meant they were more aware of what was going on around them than ever before, they knew when things were happening near. They were getting used to it.

In a power switch, they decided to take Michonne with them.  They also took Beth and Carl. Daryl figured taking his women and his child and taking Beth who he now felt responsible for because her dad was dead even though her sister was there would make him think. It also meant they needed to start training them up some more so they could work as part of a group going for a run. Last minute Daryl grabbed Sophia to come as well.

Carol shook her head to tell him no.

'She needs to learn, Shane said he's been training him a little,' Daryl told her, 'We need to train them up harder, Beth needs to harden up too,'

'Harden up?' Carol looked at him with her eyes wide open.

'Yes, both are sheltered little Prom Queens, Hershal didn't do Beth any favours, Sophia is younger than her and probably could take out a walker better,'

'But,'

'No buts, we are not going to be stupid, the two girls, Dani and I will keep with us, you work with Shane and Michonne and Carl. It will work,............. Dani and I will scout out first,' he told her.

 'You better keep her safe, I just got her back,'

'She's gonna be safe she's with me, not Rick,' Daryl told her, 'I ain't gonna let nothing happen to her,'

Dani was packing knives and swords when she come around. She'd given Sophia and Beth knives and a gun each just in case. No swords for them in case they accidentally hurt someone with them. Carl had a knife, and gun, he was also carrying a red machete.

Daryl looked at the teens. Two looked excited to go and one was freaking out.

'Stop crying,' Carol told Beth, 'We going to look after you,'

'But I don't want to die,'

'Your not going to die, Daryl and Dani are going to have you with them, shush now, get in the truck and today your going to learn how to survive,' Carol had tried to get Beth to learn in the past her father had road blocked her, so she had to teach her in secret to protect herself. 'You can do this, you can, take a deep breath, Dani and Daryl will be with you but we need to get going,'

She put her in the truck with Sophia and Daryl and Carol followed behind Shane who had Dani, Michonne and Carl in his truck. The drive was going to be long and slow, they told the others not to expect them back for a couple of days just in case. Shane was nervous about leaving Rick with Judith but Ty and Sasha seemed to have everything under control.

'What's the plan?' Shane asked Dani.

Talking to Dani and Daryl was like talking to a walkie talkie, they were repeating conversations happening in the other vehicle. It was interesting.

'I've an idea,' Michonne said from the back, 'We link walkers around the camp. or if we get bigger animals, we make a walker fence, we take their teeth and arm's................. we link them............ their smell will mask any animal noises or smell, they calm and become docile once you take their arms and teeth,'

'A walker fence,' Dani looked over her shoulder at her, 'how do you know they go docile?'

Michonne launched into a conversation about how she knew. Daryl told Carol about the idea, he told Sophia and Beth the same idea. Everyone thought it sounded like a great idea. Perfect to the fences with everything.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl and Shane had poured over a map deciding where they should go first. They were going to look for farm's up driveways not on the main road. Places where people would not run start past. They drove up to one farm and sat there. Daryl climbed out of the drivers seat as Dani climbed out of the truck with Shane. Carol moved over to the drivers seat.

Not speaking to each other both Daryl and Dani moved climbing on top of the trucks to look. Carol honked her horn a few times. They waited, there had to be walkers or something near. She honked again, then two come from around the side of the house towards the trucks. Daryl took one out with his cross bow, Dani waited till it got closer and used her sword. 

Daryl called Carol to honk again. They waited and listened. They gave it some time then they slowly all came out of the vehicles to look about. 

'We should secure the house,' Carol said. 'Then we have somewhere safe, turn the car's around unhook everything so if we have to go we can,'

Daryl nodded he and Shane went about unhooking the trailers waiting for the men to come back. Dani and Daryl were going to clear the house while the others looked outside to see if anyone was going to be visiting. They had made some noise, any walkers near by could be coming towards the noise still.

'There's no one in the house,' Dani said to her bother as they entered.

They moved from room to room and then into the attic. 

'How did you know?' Daryl asked her.

_I just did a sweep of the house and the barn after those walkers come out. I think there might be a couple of chickens roosting in the barn still._

_How did you do that?_

_Close your eyes and sweep the farm._

Dani watched as she watched him breath in deep then closed his eyes and swept the farm. He opened his eye again and looked at her.

_One of those chickens is a boy and two are girls._

Dani nodded.

'Barn time, lets lock and load and catch them,'

_How easy do you think its going to be to catch chicken's little brother?_

_We lock the kids in there till they get them?_

_No we all go in try catch them, feed and water them and look around for stuff we can use._

'Dani? Can you try talking out loud so I know your ok?'  Shane called out through the house. 

They could hear some foot steps walking down the hall stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

'Up here Shane, the house is clear, so is the barn I think, we got some chickens to catch,' Dani called out to Shane.

Shane come towards her nodding, 'Do you mind if we actually do a sweep of the barn first? See what else there is?'

'Don't trust me baby,' Dani asked him.

'Yeah but we need to teach those kids out there how to do a sweep, Make them see how they have to work together,' Shane talked quietly so their voices didn't travel, Carol come up the hall with her knife out looking around finding them all whispering in the hall.

'What's going on,' she whispered.

'Nothing, the house is clear, Dani and I appear to have a new thing,' Carol looked between Daryl and Dani with wide eyes, 'We can sweep the house...................... with our minds,'

Shane and Carol looked at each other, their minds were crossing path's right now too. Carol didn't know what to think, she guessed if they could do sweeps and could see danger before it arrived it was a good thing but at the same time she didn't want to rely on Daryl and grow lazy, she wanted the kids to learn. In the end she just reached out her hand and gave it a squeeze.

So into the barn they went. They stood outside with the three teens talking them through how they should sweep a barn, Michonne and Carol went in ahead. Daryl and Dani headed in behind the group. Everyone was on high alert because they were doing a huge sweep, teaching the children. The barn wasn't in too bad of shape, it was clear there used to be horses here, the horses were long gone. 

Michonne looked up and saw a hole in one end down low, they looked up and could see some chickens hanging in the rafters, she was smiling, they could hear the cheeping of young babies up high as well. She climbed up high up the ladder to see what there was up there. Babies, lots of babies they all run to hide under their mother who promptly sat on them. Beth climbed up behind her. She looked amazed seeing little chicks for the first time in a long time.

'Chickens,' Beth whispered, 'I can't believe there are still chickens,'

The barn was sweeped, they left the chickens alone until they did everything else they wanted to do. They worked in groups of four. They swapped around as they moved about. Shane and Daryl moved about, they found bags of wheat and also bags of seeds that could plant at the camp. Michonne and Carl found some tools to put in the back of one of the trailers. Carol and Beth were in the house looking through everything that they could possibly need to take back to camp. Sophia had become Daryl's shadow.

Daryl come into the house after a few hours looking at things on the deck that they were thinking about taking back to the camp. He was hot and had sweat dripping off him. Carol gave him a kiss in the kitchen anyway.

'There's a pond,' He whispered in her ear, 'the down side is we all going to go swimming,'

'So the upside is your not going to smell like a pig pen?'

'Hmmmmmmm maybe, we pretty much packed up, we just need to do the house stuff then we can move on or go back?'

'Do you think there is anything? Anything near we should look at?' Carol asked him, he bit his lip looking at her.

'THought you didn't believe we could sweep the house,'

'I didn't say I didn't believe you, I just said we shouldn't rely on it, become lazy,' Carol kissed him, 'Now I want you to do a sweep of the neighbour hood and see if there is anything we need,'

Daryl shut his eyes, trying to do a sweep. He couldn't do it, he let go of Carol and stepped back. He put his hands on his face and looked at her.

'There's someone coming, 3 someones,' He took her hand, leading her outside down the steps, Beth was following them, 'Beth please, stay in the house, get armed,'

Dani was running up the steps pushing Sophia and Carl ahead of her. 

'There's people coming, how are  there people coming?' She hissed at them, 'Get armed and get in the house, Carl, Sophia upstairs windows,'

'Where's Michonne?' Carol asked, Dani pointed to the barn, Carol kissed Daryl, she trusted him, she trusted Dani to find out what these people wanted or if they were good or bad, Dani would be able to tell the moment she spoke to them. If they ended up taking, as long as they didn't come out with gun's blazing.

Dani and Daryl sat on the old wrap around porch and waited for them, they stayed sitting as three figures come into view. 

Daryl and Dani stood up together,  _show time._

 

'

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

The three stopped just out of view behind the tree line, they could see Daryl and Dani on the porch. Daryl and Dani knew they were there. They were pretending they didn't know they were there, they were trying to get a sense on them if they were good or bad people. They both shut their eyes, they could see them sitting around the porch talking with the new comers.

_You going to approach or should I?_

_I'm a man they might be a bit more calm if you approach them._

_Ok watch my back,_

Dani stood up and looked around, she knew Carol and Michonne had their guns trained in the direction of the new comers. Shane was with the kids in the house. She walked slowly down the steps in the direction of the drive.

'Come out!' She called out to them, 'Come out, lets talk,'

Slowly a red haired man walked out with his fire arm raised in her general direction, everyone was scared at the moment, the young women with them was in pain with a cut to her leg, Dani could sense her pain. It needed cleaned up.

'Lower your weapon, you are amonst friends here, your women needs her leg treated, I'm a doctor,' Dani holstered her weapon. 

'How do you know?'

'I ....................... I just do, come, we have food,' Dani turned her back on him, she knew he could be voilent but that wasnt his game, its was a kill them before they killed you situation, and he went back to get the women, 'Bring the man too,' he indicated the man to follow them also. 

The man with them was awkward and nervous. Daryl walked down the steps to stand by his sister, she reached out her hand to shake the red haired man, she shook it and saw what she needed to see, he was a good man inside, done some tough things, he cared about the people he was with, she shook the women's hand, then the other man. It surprised her when she shook his hand.

She took Daryl's hand and he shut his eye's sharing with him everything he needed to see, he gave them a nod.

'Daryl, my twin sister Dani,'

'Abraham, Rosita, Eugene,' he indicated to each of them, 'gotta be careful, who you trust nowdays,'

'Hmmmm that's right, so we just spending the night here, your free to join us or we can give you supplies and water you can be on your way,' Dani invited them, 'I can look at Rosita's leg,'

'Sure, we can sleep in the barn or something,' Rosita said.

'No the house........... there's some things in the barn we want to catch tomorrow,' Daryl told them.

Michonne and Carol come slowly out of the barn, both of them with their hands still on the weapons, Daryl waved Carol up pulling her to him. 

'So are we still going swimming?' Shane come out of the house and down the stairs, 'Good people darling?'

Dani looked at Shane and nodded.

'Lets go clean up, come with us or stay here,' Dani told them.

'You trust us?' Abe looked shocked ' you don't know us,'

'I see things, I .............. Daryl and I have a thing we can...............'

'She touch you bro?' Shane asked.

He nodded, 'She would have got flashes about everything, she knows everything now,'

'Everything,' Dani looked at them all and looked at Eugene, 'Everything, so lets wash,'

The new comers hung back a little wondering what the hell they had stuck. Michonne kept watch while everyone stripped down to their underwear and tee shirts, swimming in the pond. Carl and Sophia sat on the end of the dock talking. Beth stood waist deep in the water looking at Michonne watching everyone.

'How is this safe?' she asked her.

'Got to take a chance, Daryl you know Daryl got his thing, well you put them together its like explosive, they just do,' Michonne told her, 'wash yourself then dry on the dock, we might be able to catch some fish later as they come to feed on flies later.'

Beth glanced at the new comers who were washing themselves, stripped right down to underwear washing themsleves like they hadn't seen water in such a long time. Michonne was keeping a watchful eye on the one who was the third wheel after a brief conversation with Dani.

'So your all a family?' Abe asked Dani.

'No, Daryl and I are twin's, Carol's with Daryl, and they have Sophia..................... and Beth too I suppose, Daryl looked after her for a bit, Shane's with me and Carl's Michonnes,' Dani told him. Abe nodded.

'How did you know we could be trusted?'

'How did you know _we_ could be trusted?' Dani countered back.

'The kids, I guess you didn't seem scared, can you really read peoples minds?'

'Its hard to explain,' Dani moved to get out, to swap with Michonne so she could wash and she would keep watch for walkers. It wasn't too hard for her, she could see all around and probably the 5 miles surrounding the pond.

'Come on kids wash up please,' she told the kids to get into the pond and scrub themselves. 

Tonight they were going to have to take turns on watch, one watching the walkers and one watching Eugene, he knew they knew his secret and he was starting to panic they were going to tell on him. Dani and Daryl were going back and forward on whether to tell them he was a liar or let Eugene out himself. He was panic'd that they would tell and he would be left alone. Dead to become a walker.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short i know trying to get my groove back

_I'm going to call him out!_

_No the big guy might go off his nut!_

_Fine, we talk to him together then._

Daryl and Dane took Eugene aside to talk to him.

'Look we know you're not a scientist,' Daryl said, 'so the gig is up, and I know you were going to try something with us tonight, we know everything don't we Dani,'

'Yeah we do, for example we knew you were coming up the drive and we knew Rosita had a sore leg,'

'What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?' Eugene looked freaked out.

'No we going to come with you to tell the big guy then tomorrow we going to make our way back to our safe camp. You can come if you wanna,' Daryl told him.

'Why? Why are you being nice to me?' Eugene looked worried like he was walking into some sort of trap or something he didn't understand why these people were helping him. He had lied to everyone to get them to help him. There had to be a catch.

'Look, he's not stupid he knows in his own mind that there is no cure and you don't know it,' Dani told him, 'he would have to be stupid to believe that anyone knew the cure of it all.'

'How did you know?'

'When I touched you I saw everything, could see your lies,' Dani told him, 'I know you are thinking about killing me and Daryl but considering you don't know how to use a knife or a gun I doubt that is going to happen and the moment you put your hands on me................ see my big boyfriend over there, he _will_ kill you, he's a little crazy,'

_Nice touch,_

_I know, now he's scared of Shane you should tell him Carol will cut him in his sleep!_

_Carol looks like an angel he's more scared of Michonne,_

'And Michonne, see that big sword she has? She will gut you like a fish,' Daryl told her, he had a big shit eating grin on his face, they were sure Eugene was going to piss his pants. 

'I need to use the ............'

'Bathroom, sure, don't be climbing out the window Eugene, there's walkers outside waiting for a feast,' Dani told him.

_You are so mean!_

_Well there might be walkers outside, he doesn't know there isn't,_

Shane come across looking at Dani, he glanced at Daryl, 'He lying?'

'Of course he's lying,' Daryl told him, 'You think someone actually has the cure for all this?'

'Nah, the only way this will end is when all the walkers die, or legs fall off and they rot away, then when people die of natural causes then there will be problems,' Shane mused.

Daryl didn't think that was a bad idea on how it would all end. He had no idea when it would all end, he just wanted to keep his family safe. Everyone didn't want to die they wanted to try and stay alive. Carol come downstairs. She'd been up with the girls getting them to settle down to sleep or at least relax. Sophia had never really met Beth and they were having a gossip about different things. Life was simpler now they were actually talking about how they could get new clothes and if they could breed the chickens. They were thinking of ways to make walker fences. Beth was wondering if Michonnes idea was the best idea she ever had.

Sophia listened to her talking non stop about walker fences. 'Its a shame we can't just stab their heads on the fence post, if we chop off their arms and half their faces, or we could just have torso's.'

'You are gross,' Beth's voice sounded like she was going to barf at the idea. The conversation moved onto boys and how they really only wanted one thing because there was no more video games. Carol had hoped they would fall asleep soon.

A reluctant Eugene come out of the bathroom and they followed him through to the lounge of the farm house where he stood in front of Abe and told him, 'I am not a scientist,' They expected a reaction, they didn't expect Abe to knock him out Cold, his girlfriend jumped in front of him.

'Abraham!  _Abraham! Enough,'_

Carol pulled out her gun and cocked it and pointed it at him as he glared at Rosita, 'back off,' he took a step away from Rosita and Eugene, 'Am I going to have trouble with you, because I'm a damn good shot,' Daryl was at her back watching, Shane lifted a fire arm and pointed. They would bring walkers in for miles with one gun shot, they all knew it, he sat back in the chair and shut his eyes. He was pissed, he had a right to be pissed. But there was going to be no blood shed in the house that night.


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl looked out the windows the following morning he fired his crossbow at two walkers from up high. Carol looked from behind, 'Good shot,' she leaned in and kissed his neck, 'I like a man who can kill a walker before breakfast,' 

'Don't want them getting the chickens,'

'I think they will be fine because they still here, hopefully we can get a whole lot of them, Michonne will make her pretty walker fence and we will have ourselves a real fun farm yard, petting zoo even,'

Daryl flashed her a look, kissed her back, 'You're a bit a goose right now,'

'Come on, lets go eat something before the newbies get the food,' Carol kissed him again, 'They ok? You think they are ok then?'

'I think they are just a bit annoyed, I think they can become a good part of the community, Dani thinks so anyway,'

_Come on arsehole, we need to get moving!'_

_I'm gonna be a minute,_

Carol and Daryl headed downstairs, the girls were up waiting for them. Carol wanted to get moving on with their day, she trusted Daryl and Dani to keep an eye on everyone. She knew that they were onto everything long before anyone even knew there was a threat. Daryl had his arms wrapped around Carol waiting for his sister to join them. Dani come bouncing into the kitchen holding her boots, she grabbed a drink and something to eat. She looked at Daryl.

'We need to get moving, we don't want to get caught out here much longer, we are going to end up attracting more walkers,' Dani told him, he knew what she was saying there were more walkers coming, Abe and his crowd were talking quietly over in the corner of the lounge. They were trying to decide if they were going to go with Dani's group or not. Eugene was awake, supporting a black eye.

'If you want to come for a few days, rest up then carry on, you can,' Dani told Abe, 'You can come, its not a jail, we don't eat people or anything,'

Abe nodded, he also went with Daryl, Dani, Michonne, and Shane to collect the chickens. Daryl taped up some boxes for them. He stuck them in the back of the truck. They gathered the rest of the tools and anything they needed or didn't need to take with them, they left a knife and a couple of sharpened sticks on the front steps, they left a few can's of food and a can of drink on the bench inside the unlocked house. Carol folded two blankets, suddenly realizing what she was doing, Abe looked at them with a question.

'It could mean the difference between someone living or dying,' Dani told him. 'If we leave stuff someone might come and there is enough to maybe they can just take a breather to actually live,'

'You thought this out a lot?' Abe asked.

'Well when we were on the run before we got to where we were, every house was cleared, there was nothing, everyone took mostly everything and we nearly didn't make it so if we can leave a meal and weapons, a couple of blankets then we need to remember they are still people, if we hadn't been here and all that you had left with Rosita sick that there was nothing here to help, what would you do?'

'I don't know?'

'Well we were here, we saw you coming, we can help you...................... Rosita needs to get better, I think you should come with us at least until she gets better,' Dani told him, 'And we need to get going before a whole lot of walkers come down on us, if we are not here they won't tear the house apart,'

  _We need to keep going, there are walkers coming,_

_I know, I know, I need him to bring Rosita,_

'Carol we need to keep keep going, there's walkers coming, like right now,'

Carol glanced at him, she was moving fast grabbing the kids and shoving everyone to get in the trucks. The kids got into the trucks without much of a fuss, they were not mucking around, she told them not to get out under any circumstances.

Daryl walked over to where Dani was talking to Abe, he could see Rosita sweating with infection on the porch of the steps, 'Come on man, we need you to bring your girl with us, we can look after her,' He watched as Carol was getting the teens in the truck, he watched as the first walker come around the corner, Carol pulled out her knife to go get it, Daryl saw more than one, he saw about 20, Michonne stepped out with her sword, the kids went to get out of the truck. 

'No!' he told them he grabbed his knife moving, Eugene grabbed Rosita to head back into the house, 'Where's Shane?'

'He's still in the barn,' Dani run towards the barn and took out two walkers on her way in, she saw Shane up the ladder putting baby chick's in a box, 'we got company, do that fast as you can,'

'I'll come down?'

'No we might have to bail, get them all,' Dani told him, she pulled the door shut behind her so the walkers couldn't open the barn. Carol and Daryl were fighting back to back taking out walkers in the middle of about 10 of them, Dani come in from behind, she picked up a fallen shovel and took the heads off three in one swing. Abe come running out with his gun, 'Don't shoot them, more will come,' she yelled at him, he grabbed one of the stick's ran down the steps pushing and spearing them through the head.

Shane come running out of the barn with the chicks, keeping half an eye on the fight.He shoved them on the kids laps, He climb in the truck turned it on and started beeping the horn, the walkers turned slowly and as Shane moved off slowly the walker who were still moving followed him and the kids slowly down the drive. Carol bent over to catch her breath.

'Fuck, didn't you see them coming?' she asked Daryl.

'Yeah, I told you all to move,' Daryl gave her a hug, Dani looked they had one vehicle and 7 adults, they were going to have to get cosy. Abe went to get the two from inside the house, they all stood around for a moment, Daryl took the keys, 'Everyone, in, best we can we will spread out when we catch up,'

Everyone piled in, Rosita sat on Abe's knee in the front, leaving Michonne, Eugene, Dani and Carol to sit on each other in the back. Dani shut her eyes and tried to focus on Shane on where they were waiting for them, a couple of Miles up the road, she could tell they had some upset teens in the car waiting for them to catch up. Dani and Carol went to set out to go check the kids. They swapped Sophia for Eugene and then they all moved back to the camp to sort out all the animals they had found. They were going to have to put them somewhere until they could sort out somewhere for them to go. Dani wasn't too bothered because she knew that the men would quickly together make some enclosed coops for them to live in.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing this one up everyone. I have a few idea's coming your way soon. 
> 
> Once again thankyou for all the support and comments on this fic.

**Epilogue**

 

They worked together making their community safe. With Daryl and Dani able to see what was happening before it was going to go down helped everyone. No one questioned Dani and Daryl. They quickly sorted the differences with everyone else in the camp. They also took over a few nearby farms to grow crops and try make their community more sustainable with providing fresh food for everyone.

Daryl and Rick come to an understanding and finally they were able to trust Rick more and more. Rick and Shane didn't come to a point where they were both on the same page with Judith. Michonne in the end stepped in sorting out shared custody of each of the men. 

Michonne helped take over looking after the animals. Her idea's of the walker fences kept everyone out from where the animals were being kept.

Carol and Daryl fell more and more in love together working with Daryl's twin and brother making the community safe. Both the twin's working together made the community safe. 

The three new comers decided to stay and work together with everyone else now they knew D.C was a bust and Eugene work with everyone trying to set the community up with more solar energy. All of them working together made the community bigger and better, watching for danger. Danger never came, their community thrived. 

Daryl, Merle, Abe and Tyreese headed out and shot the claimers from a distant. They took down any threats before they harmed them. It seemed to work. Anyone who come near them they had one chance, the easiest thing was that as Dani shook their hand she knew what sort of people they were. No one took them by surprise as all. Dani and Daryl past the look and when they had a chance the people that were not to be trusted were gone before they had a chance to try take down their community. It worked. It worked for them it kept them safe.

 

 

 


End file.
